


The Monster of the Corpse Bride

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: 1890s, 19th Century, AU, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Corpses, Curses, Europe, F/M, First Meetings, Full Moon, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Monsters, Other, Skeletons, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, Vampires, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Weretoad, Werewolf, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies, and apparently about weretoad lord finis, especially for vampire barkis, werebeasts such diverse creatures, werewolf victor who with nervous reversibility wanted to marry werecat witch victoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: In my AU, the young werewolf boy Victor in the village for the common people, that he should rely on affirmation of marriage for family procedural obligations. On the contrary, he had not yet prepared to marry until he lost his ring in a dark, lawful forest for expelled unsuspecting monsters. Fortunately, he intentionally put a ring on the mysterious dead girl's hand for his mistaken efforts, he urgently told her to turn his ring back until the menacingly cruel lull came from the further forest.
Relationships: Victor Van Dort & Scraps, Victor Van Dort/Emily, Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

In the Victorian-era village, which is somewhere in Europe. Gloomy morning on a late January day. It is on the settlement of human inhabitants that along them live inappropriate persons with half-human half-monster for for part of the hybrid organization, to some contrary event why the human peasants did not notice that the persons and are monsters for what the man at once expelled their relatives of monsters to the forbidden forest from four hundred years ago, when they buried and kept the agreement in the Judicial Case for which it is for them brought by a nobleman with his exclusive advice. Because the great-grandchildren of unexpelled monsters could not leave the human village than their relatives decided, they have a good chance to stay here forever, so that they will be obliged to receive money for marriage.  
Fortunately, it all depended until the time passed before the rehearsal of the wedding for the son of a nouveau riche fish merchant who he had the only chance to marry the daughter of penniless aristocrats instead of the position of his parents.  
One day, on the edge of an almost tinted bedroom, inside among the saturated and divine mansion of the Van Dort family - nouveau riche fishmongers and members of the werewolf clan family, sits a 19-year-old young, modest, oblong man at his desk, silently sketching a picture of a blue morph butterfly he has caught, locking them in a glass dome.  
He knew in that look that he would soon have his future wife at a wedding, which he didn't even know how to do. His parents always tried to make him give up the arts or his other talents, believing that it was not something that would attract a woman's attention, nor that a man should do it instead of their obedience, but he did not pay attention to them for any warnings. He loved to draw art and play the piano. It made him a little nervous. He was always like that - nervous and stingy. He was always afraid to spoil people's impressions of him, and this only made him tremble incessantly, in turn, spoiling his first impressions.  
As soon as he finished drawing, the man opened the window, held and raised the glass dome to release the butterfly. When it flew around him, and immediately headed for the window in the street.  
The boy, named Victor Van Dort, watched intently as the butterfly hurriedly flew around the houses in the small gloomy village, and as soon as it flew to the watchmaker's shop, which was always tickled by the sound of clocks behind the salesman, which he constantly swept on the pavement. And then on the fish shop, which his father worked for here, there were two men near the shop who would put the brought fish on the table to cut their heads on the barrel dump: there on the front of a tall, buffer man who cuts a fish's head, was Mayhew - a hunchbacked, picky man with his green skin visible on his snout and body scars lined with thread, on his neck were two rusty nails that were attached to him to give someone from electrical appliances recharge his life energy. He was tired, coughing fluently as smoke billowed from his scars, silently pulling a few fish out of his basket, and laying them on the table as the buffer man began to quickly cut off their heads to the dump. And a stray cat was leaning under the table, so that it would stealthily get a fish for its body or head from unnoticed frowning workers.  
Above the shop entered from the road in the middle of the house was a modest old gentleman - with light, rather white crow hair, his skin was all blue-pale as a corpse, with his head between his low jaw on his neck, with his sharp ears on his sideburns like the ears of elves, on his body he always wore dark elegant clothes, still covered in his long, black cloak, like a disguised vampire, passing to the villages of prey with fresh blood. He greetily greeted two other gentlemen as they headed for the road to the quarter, and he himself to the monument with a statue of a brave soldier sitting on a horse near the Van Dort mansion.  
Suddenly, a town cruiser was walking over him, waving a bell on his hand that rang very loudly to make it convenient for people to put their ears in their hands, and since then he has been shouting at the announcement.

“Here ye, here ye! 10 minutes to go till Van Dort's wedding rehearsal!”

A capricious man, with his disheveled heard that the wedding begins by tomorrow. Right here, a butterfly flew over him, and he greedily swept them away from his face, and crept away.  
Instead, the butterfly was still flying incessantly to another mansion that was on its way near the Van Dort mansion. It desperately approached over the open window on the left side of the mansion, flying closest to sit on the windowpane, and since then someone has grabbed them with their wings and the body, which turned out to be a long tongue, is quickly drawn to the window inside the house.  
It was a short, round man standing on a table above an open window to catch a butterfly in his mouth from stretching his tongue like a swamp toad in a misty desert near a puddle, and apparently trying to swallow them so wildly. On his face looks like a toad, a velvet saturated suit between his waistcoat, tie and a gold watch on his pocket. At that moment he heard in the empty gloomy room, it was the loud voice of some stern, sullen woman who sounded on the locked door to the room, which deprived him of hostile hatred.

“Finis! Are you still catching hideous insects in our house again?”

And he, in the only way, made his wife lie that he deliberately covered the butterfly in his mouth, he said frankly.

“Uuuuuuummm..... no?” He answered nervously, not noticing, while a butterfly sat on his tongue in his mouth.

“Then stop doing some nonsense!” A voice rang out. “In ten minutes the Van Dort family will come to us so that we don't have to rest in the room and do some nonsensical things in our house! Then spit out this disgust, and let's go to our daughter's bedroom, if she slowly changes clothes before rehearsals!”

He sighed continuously.

“Fine.”

He leaned his head against the window, and skeptically spat out a butterfly from his mouth, which flew to the window into the street again.  
He closed the window gloomily, and got out of the table through the chair, evasively left the room to prepare for the meeting of the groom's parents.


	2. 2

Immediately, Victor tilts his head, watches the window at the bottom of the road with apprehension, and immediately notices Mayhew riding in a carriage away from his father's store to take him to the Everglot mansion, which was right across the road. Victor meticulously felt, causing his keen instinct, that it was time to get ready to go to the mansion while the wedding rehearsal began a few minutes in a row.  
Victor winced when Mayhew started coughing terribly again. The man swore that it was from the fact that the driver was constantly smoking from his sewn scars, which can be seen through his bodies. Victor vividly recalled the causes of Mayhew's death, which happened about two years ago, when he was still seventeen, instead, Mayhew was a living person, but on one occasion when he died desperately, he actually accidentally suffocated when a piece of tobacco powder got stuck in his throat, which is why he tried in disbelief to smoke for the last moment, one hour a night since he and his father and nameless mad scientists, two of his father's acquaintances, brought the dead body of the carriage driver to an underground lab after the morning funeral to begin the necessary inventions to catch lightning through to an immovable body that would actually bring life back. And from now on, at the end of the scientists' experiment, but the father's request, everything turned out so much better, instead Victor looked intently that Mayhew's hand began to move slowly, and fortunately the revived driver eventually returned to his life as before. To revive Mayhew, at the request of his parents, this case has already been resolved, but unfortunately, he, on the contrary, gradually coughed which dissipated smoke through the lightning strike from his empty, organless void.  
But just let him forcibly throw out of these bad things on the death of his carriage driver, and turn to another case, related to the wedding plan.  
However, as Victor tilted his head wider toward the front door of the mansion, his plum-shaped head mother came in with a fan in her hand as she left the mansion, his benevolent father slowly closing it behind her, holding a dead fox in his arms so that he could gently place it on her shoulder, so that she could not freeze on a cool street so that she could not spoil a healthy mood from a weak illness. Victor heard that his parents had attached to the conversation while they were watching the weather which was a beautiful day, and now the planning of his wedding tomorrow, because it was a little twisted by his nervousness, he always knew it was time to visit a humble family, but he will not be ready so that he will clumsily arrange something unexpected mess, because otherwise the bride's parents will be greatly disappointed by what he imagined would happen before. As he watched his mother, which she goes to the carriage, but stopped frantically, she stared at the muddy puddle on the lower steps. Instead, ragdoll Mayhew took off his apron and put them on instead to give his mistress a better go there, satisfied with the clarity.  
It lasted half a second when Mrs. Van Dort slammed the old hat off Mayhew's head and replaced it with a new luxurious dark top hat to impress the Everglots. At that moment, the married couple began to put up a billboard to make the carriage perfect. After that, when they had already done the carriage cleaning, Ms. Van Dort was the first to enter the carriage, making it a dangerous tilt to the side, the wheels creaked when the poor fragile woman got stuck. Only then did the young man hear his mother's voice, which allows him to cling to his ears.

“Blimey! It's my dress is caught!” She exclaimed suddenly, apparently her husband and her carriage driver were trying to help her push inside when the young man grimaced and turned his head from the place in the window above. His mother was a great woman, but she never recognized it by weight. “It's not me. It's my dress is caught. Where is Victor? We might be late!”

Victor sighed, laid out his book of sketches, left the room and reluctantly went down the stairs to the carriage. He went inside them, began his short journey through the square, heard the sound of a horse, Victor looked out the window with horror and nervousness as he approached the house of the Everglot.

“You've certainly hooked a winner this time, Victor.” His father said that he cared for his son with loving indulgence.

“Now, all you have to do is reel her in.” assured his mother.

“I'm already reeling, Mother.” Victor answered. When his hand trembles a little. “Shouldn't Victoria Everglot be marrying a lord or something?”

“Oh, nonsense!” His mother objected. Starting to make her almost a duchess tone and a modest pose in thought. “We're every bit as good as the Everglots! I always knew I deserved better than a fish merchant's life!”

“But… I've never even spoken to her.” Victor said that when the carriage stopped, he was terrified again.

“Well, at least we have that in our favor.” Mrs. Van Dort muttered. And then the everyday immortal driver of the carriage began to cough terribly. “Mayhew! Silence that blasted coughing!”

They got out of the carriage and climbed the stairs before his mother rang the doorbell. And then she began to fuss over him as she straightened his lapel and tie, which had ever been slightly moved to the crooked side. Noticing the inhabitants of the house, and laughed nervously. And now she went inside with her family and admired the mansion, when behind them we closed the gate by a long-nosed butler with a twisted dark mustache, in terms of his expression he looked like a bird with long beaks, he looked mockingly at Victor for obscene evasion.

“Oh, my goodness. Oh, such grandeur!” She muttered curiously, when she walked quietly and looked around inside that mansion. “Such impeccable taste! Oh, beautiful, innit?”

“It's not as big as our place, dear.” Her husband said uncertainly in a calm tone. “Bit shabby really, isn't it?”

“Shut up.” Mrs. Van Dort shut him up to keep the Everglot family from breaking the impression at the first meeting.

As the Van Dort family approached the Everglot family, who stood motionless on the grand staircase and silently watched the two guests who had brought their shy son to rehearsal. Victor noticed two owners in appearance: on the left side was a tall slender woman with heart-shaped hair and cold watchful eyes, like a hawk; and in front of her was a cold grumpy short-sized round-bodied man, with uglier rough face, like a toad, and on his right side of the pocket between his tweed was a gold watch with chains which was attached to his waistcoat.  
On the contrary, when the butler approached his masters behind three guests to let them meet for pronouncing their last names.

“Lord and Lady Everglot…” He spoke to the guests at his hosts, and then he spoke to his hosts at the guests. “...Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort.”

There was a brief silence.

“Why, you must be Miss Victoria.” Finally, Mrs. Van Dort spoke to Lady Everglot. “Yes, I must say, you don't look a day over..” Suddenly she had been thinking since she had spoken the wrong words before the first meeting of the stern woman. And she rarely straightened it out a bit. “No. Oh, yes.”

Then the slender woman slowly tilted her head towards her husband and whispered softly to him to give the guests friendly and grateful decisions.

“Smile, darling, smile.” she whispered.

Obviously, when a short man tried to smile for on the right side of his head, but as a result, it was so hard to widen his mouth that this one already became very crooked, but made the guests a little grateful.

“Well, hello. What a pleasure.” He said. He winced in pain at the smile. “Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Van Dort thanked him and bowed contentedly.

“We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room.” Lady Everglot informed before she showed the young man's parents to the room. “Oh, do come this way, it's just through there.”

Victor began to slowly follow them, despite hearing the mutterings of his parents without any meaning, he gets up a little when he looks around. He needs a little rest for a short trip to the square in a carriage, he had no statement on how to prepare for a rehearsal before tomorrow's wedding. But had no idea about the daughter of aristocrats in the world she looked like after how many years when he was a small child with her? Neh, it happens. When he compared it to his shyness. And, in general, his misunderstandings.  
However, as he sat down more quietly on the bench to wait for his parents, he imperceptibly put his right hand on several ivory keys when a beautiful short melody sounded. Victor looked down and saw a beautiful-looking piano. He glances at his parents only to see them close the door. Deciding that it wouldn't interfere and that it would be fun enough for him, Victor played a little with the keyboards, gently pressing different notes so that he could adapt to create his own music. He played them very playfully and humiliated when the whole hall of the mansion sounded his own tune while playing.  
Meanwhile, in the bride's bedroom, which turned out to be a beautiful young woman with a cute face and a gray-red dress, when she began to comb her tied hairstyle with a round tail at the back, on which her two brush combs began to comb her while she manages them for using a spell, once her witch mother taught her to use magic and make potions when she was a child, and by another solution she was able to transform into a cat to walk with her mother in a quiet night village, but practically, to become a cat or a catman, so she and her mother were magical werecats. And also witches, but there was no reason to enchant the human inhabitants with some heritage, but they are not used to doing something sorcery. Suddenly, when she stopped combing her hair, instead of dropping two combs on the floor, she was amazed to hear some melodious, gentle, luxurious music playing far away in the hall. She had no idea who played the piano so well, because it allowed her to listen to the music she wanted in life. She was escorted out of the room and hurried to the frame above the stairs to look down in the middle of the hall, but she realized that near the left side of the curtain, only Victor was playing the piano, which paralyzed him to play music depending on the concentration of wisdom. As the young woman slowly descended the stairs to quietly approach him as he gradually played for a short time, and curiously approached him who was behind him, when he stopped playing, he suddenly looked at her, he stood up in shock, and knocked the bench back. Clumsily hitting a vase filled with flowers on a thin branch. He quickly reached out and caught it so it wouldn't fall to pieces. Glancing anxiously at a pretty woman.

“Do forgive me.” He gave her a weak apology.

“You play beautifully.” The young woman said gently.

“I... I... I do apologize, Miss Everglot.” Victor apologized again. “How rude of me to... Well…” He noticed a bench still lying on the ground and sat down to lift it into place above the piano. “Excuse me.”

“Mother won't let me near the piano.” She spoke as she looked down at the ground. “Music is improper for a young lady. Too passionate, she says.”

Victor looked up at her as he wiped the bench seat. But quietly stood up.

“If I may ask, Miss Everglot…” He asked clearly. “...where is your chaperon?”

“Perhaps, in...In view of the circumstances......you could call me Victoria.” She replied to make it convenient for him to call her by her name.

“Yes, of course. Well…” He agreed to her condition. Nervously twisting his tie to calm down from the situation. “Victoria…”

“Yes, Victor?” Victoria asked curiously. 

“Tomorrow, we are to be m…” When he interrupted his conversation. It wasn't easy for him to say a word to her, because it made him even more nervous to say. “M... M…”

“Married.” She forwarded with this word which he could not say.

“Yes. Married.” He guessed exactly.

Victoria smiled at the nervous man, she soon sat down on a bench above the piano.

“Since I was a child, I've… I've dreamt of my wedding day.” She spoke, so she touched the keys, but did not press them, instead of listening to her mother's insistence. “I always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with. Someone to spend the rest of my life with. Silly, isn't it?”

“Yes, silly.” He answered absently. Before he finally processed her words and shook his head frantically. “No. No, not at all, no.” He tried to act more relevant, but he quickly sat down on the bench again, but eventually knocked down the vase again. “Oh, dear. I'm sorry.”

Victoria helped clean up the mess, and resolutely held a flower with her hands to present to him for remembrance. Suddenly Lady Everglot came out of the waltz curtain, she saw sternly with her daughter as she stood with Victor over the piano.

“What impropriety is this?!” She shouted sternly. “You shouldn't be alone together!” She declared in horror. “Here it is, one minute before and you're not at the rehearsal. Pastor Galswells is waiting. Come at once!” She confirmed to them that they would enter the waltz curtain in seconds to start the rehearsal.


	3. 3

_Three hours ago during a wedding rehearsal…_

“Master Van Dort, from the beginning. Again.”

Pastor Galswells repeated disapprovingly, a bony-tall old man with a long hooked nose like a leafless branch, a lower jaw like Lady Everglot's, and a crooked back. He stood at the table in front of Victor and Victoria, quietly holding candles, on his appearance he wore a gray mantle and a sharp-topped sacred hat on his head, with his two hands he held a thin crutch and a biblical book to give a better reading of the wedding vows to Victor, to give the boy better to remember how to learn it before tomorrow's wedding. But after a three hours, they stood in the drawing room with their parents, who sat behind them and watched closely to see if their children could rehearse so well or not so immediately before the wedding that they gave the two newlyweds advice on marriage decisions. However, things did not go as expected. Victor completely forgets to remember how to learn wedding vows that it makes his mistakes, because it irritated Pastor Galswells because of Victor's unraveling.

Apparently, the old priest began to look at the book to read again the vow for Victor, which he did not untangle from mistakes.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.

Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” He stopped briefly. Then he looked at the book again, repeated for reading. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He finished reading them in a short second.

When he had finished pronouncing, slowly he looked at Victor with his stern gaze to let him learn this as he commanded.

“Let's try it again.” Pastor Galswells said grimly.

“Yes. Yes, sir.” Victor shyly agreed. He tilts his candle up to another candle with a small fire to light them. “With this candle…” When he tried to light, because his candle could not be combined with another to light without any phenomenon. “This candle…” He recited again. He lit them again with little hope, but it didn't work. “This candle.” With the last effort put his candle on the fire that it lasts the shortest way lit at once.

He tilts his head to see his upset parents whispering to each other about him with his unwarranted effort to light a candle.

“Shall I get up there and do it for him?” Mrs. Van Dort asked, waving her fan lightly.

“Don't get all aflutter, dear.” He whispered at her, confirmed Mr. Van Dort.

Then Victor turns his head away from his parents to look at the Everglots, who are sitting motionless in chairs with incomprehensible testimony and a gloomy, cold expression, they saw why this boy can not light a candle so immediately. 

Suddenly he heard Pastor Galswells cough to call him back to look at the candle, which he had lightly lit from another witness which the two had just combined. Victor waved his candle in the fire over him with relief, and finally began to read the vows in his memory.

“With this candle…” He recited again. He accidentally blew out the candle with a soft laugh.

Everyone at the rehearsal moaned in frustration, and Victoria was worried. Victor did not know for sure that it lasts all day because of reading the vows without accident.

“Continue!” Exclaimed Pastor Galswells, tired of Victor with the candle in his awkwardness.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Lord Everglot ordered his butler to open the door to an unknown guest.

“Get the door, Emil.” Said Lord Everglot with his order. And the butler rushed from here from the drawing room to the entrance gate of the mansion.

“Let's just pick it up at the candle bit.” Pastor Galswells offered with his frowning grim expression.

Half a second later, when a butler named Emil returned to the rehearsal for Lord Everglot, he was holding a card with his right hand, but someone gave him a card, he looked at the card in an instant, and then he spoke to his lord.

“A Lord Barkis, sir.” The butler spoke. Gave for Lord Everglot to look at the card with the name written "Lord Barkis Bittern".

Suddenly, the same slender, respectable, older man with pale blue skin, sharp elf-like ears, and pure white crow hair, who had been in the square a few hours before the rehearsal, came into the room. When he was standing next to Lord Everglot, he was sitting in a leather chair, but he was expected to see him for the first time with his surprised look.

“I haven't a head for dates.” The pale blue-skinned guest, named Lord Barkis, spoke softly and gently. However, he slyly smiled. “Apparently, I'm a day early for the ceremony.”

Since then, Lady Everglot has taken the card from her husband's hand to read it. However, Lord Everglot tilted his head as close as possible to his wife, whispering past her ears.

“Is he from your side of the family?” He asked quietly.

“I can't recall.” Lady Everglot replied, she had no idea how to remember Barkis than he had come here from her family. But she won't remember who he is. Then she turned to the butler. “Emil, a seat for Lord Barkis.”

At once this butler deserved it, he got a seat for Barkis, so that he could sit more comfortably when looking at Victor and Victoria in front of Pastor Galswells, who they looked at him in surprise but how he came here in rehearsal. But Victoria's parents didn't invite him without permission, did they?

There was a brief silence.

“Do carry on.” Said Lord Barkis, waving his hand to give the two unmarried couples continued in rehearsal.

“Let's try it again, shall we, Master Van Dort?” Pastor Galswells spoke to Victor with his stern look.

“Yes. Yes, sir. Certainly.” Victor repeated while Victoria lit his candle. And quickly he waved his left hand over his head to hold on to her at rehearsals.

“Right.” The priest corrected the position of Victor's hand from left to right.

“Right.” Victor replied, only guessing that he was using his left hand, and crossed his right hand with a candle in his left. “Oh, right!” He looked closely at his hand, then Pastor Galswells. “With this... This…”

“Hand.” Pastor Galswells rolled his eyes in indifference, once again reminding Victor of his mistakes.

“With this hand…” Victor recited, almost modestly taking Victoria's left hand with his right, while reading his vows. “...I... With…”

But he and Victoria flinched at the table as they walked over to them without taking a step because of his awkwardness.

“Three steps, three!” Pastor Galswells shouted again, tapping his crutch on the floor in anger. “Can you not count?! Do you not wish to be married, Master Van Dort?” He asked Victor.

“No! No.” Victor shaking his head in disagreement.

“You do not?” Victoria responded with a surprised impression, raising her eyebrows.

“No! I meant, no, I do not not wish to be married.” Victor rephrased the sentence, gradually getting nervous. “That is, I want very much to…” Suddenly, when his speech stopped, an obsessive fly circled around his head, he tried to reshape Victoria from his mistakes, but this fly constantly bothers him, because it smells a little invisible fish through his face, but he waved them to fly away from him, however it did not refuse to fly away for no reason. “I said I want very much to…” He waved his left hand at the fly again to get out of here, but it still hasn't given up. “I… I…. Will you get this fly out of my head? It bothers me.”

When Victor was horrified to see that someone had grabbed the fly, it was just a long pink tongue coming from Lord Everglot's mouth, he forcefully stretched his fly tongue back into his mouth, swallowed them quickly, and croaked like a toad. However, his wife who looked at him seriously and allegedly shook her head so as not to give him a decision for their daughter and young boy to spoil the rehearsal which would offend them. And he rolled his eyes, not wanting to look at his wife's attention.

“Pay attention! Have you even remembered to bring the ring?” Pastor Galswells asked aloud if Victor had brought the ring for Victoria.

“The ring? Yes. Of course.” Victor took the ring from his pocket, but in the meantime Mr. Van Dort blinked one eye and raised his thumb at his wife as a sign that he had given his son to make the better decision to put it in Victoria's finger during rehearsal so that it would never fall out of his hands.

However, the moment he held the ring with his index finger and thumb, he was suddenly dropping them from his hands, which made Victoria and their parents a big shock from his coincidence. He quickly bent his left leg on his knees, holding the candle firmly in his left hand, and his right he was trying to grab a ring that also slips on the air and then on the floor.

“Dropping the ring! This boy doesn't want to get married!” Pastor Galswells loudly stated that Victor had committed suicide.

Then Victor quickly grabbed the ring in Lady Everglot's dress in time, and she gasped in amazement at what the boy had done with very incomparable coincidences. Eventually he stood up, and successfully holding a gold ring on his right hand, except for a candle that had disappeared somewhere. Suddenly Victor guessed that his candle had fallen on Lady Everglot's dress, so that a small fire began to ignite on the dark red dress, and a slender woman in fright tried to shake the fire from her dress to extinguish it. It was a huge terrible chaos. Then Lord Everglot came up with leather chairs to help his wife put out the fire with his angry, disappointed look at Victor's intentions.

“Out of the way, you ninny!” He muttered indignantly. He pushed Victor out of here, and began stomping on Lady Everglot's dress in the fire.

But Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort also joined them to urgently help Lady Everglot put out the fire, except for Pastor Galswells, who, wearily, closed the book and laid them on the table, slowly shaking his head and sighing softly in disbelief that Victor failed in the rehearsal case.

Van Dorts and Lord Everglot tried their best to put out the fire several times, but the fire was still burning. Finally, when someone poured red wine on the dress, when the fire was finally extinguished from the wine. 

When all four old people began to wonder, and did not notice who did it. They tilted their heads, suddenly saw Barkis with the impression that he was noble holding an empty golden cup, since he himself extinguished the fire, threw the cup behind him, but the butler so often grabbed them by using a metal plate.

There was a brief silence.

The parents of two unmarried couples are constantly staring at him in surprise. It was then that they were interrupted by an angry Pastor Galswells, who approached them from the table.

  
  


“Enough! This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared!” He announced that Victor and Victoria's wedding would no longer take place when the clumsy man would rather spend only time training and learning vows without incident.

An annoyed pastor approached the frightened Victor, coldly glancing at him, he tired of Victor with his mistakes and confusion.

“Young man, learn your vows.” Pastor Galswells spoke coldly.

Victor had no choice but to answer for his obedience, but he realized that he had seen his parents and Victoria's parents look at him with angry expressions of frustration, which he had deliberately ruined. For the time being, he walked back to the door behind him, quickly took the latch to open it, and frantically ran out of the drawing room so that no one in the rehearsal would see him.

“Well, he's quite the catch, isn't he?” Lord Barkis said, who he stared at with a shocked Victoria, who covered her hand to her mouth, with the unexpected impression she saw that Victor had awkwardly ruined the wedding rehearsal, and that gentle pale blue-skinned man smiled mercilessly at her.

And she frowned sadly at Victor with great apology and regret that he did not manage to prepare everything in the world to be attentive to tomorrow's wedding.


	4. 4

A few hours before late at night, after a continuous failure of the wedding rehearsal due to his unearthed mistakes, however, Victor, sadly standing on the bricks of the small bridge that leads to the front gate of the village, he really knew for all that his wedding would not take place until tomorrow, although, Pastor Galswells was right, this young man better learn to be an attentive groom against clumsiness and urgently learn wedding vows without elaboration, he knew every now and then since he ruined rehearsals because of his nervousness and cowardly fear, as had been the case a few years ago since his childhood, on the contrary, these unbearable nervous things have not yet disappeared from his body and head, to which they react to him, but they more or less gradually appear in him at once, depending on awkwardness and cowardice.  
Instead of these cowards, notably Victor pulled out of his pocket a small branch with beautiful, tiny flowers holding them with his right hand, staring intently at them since Victoria gave it to him a few hours earlier after their first unnoticed meeting while he was playing the piano. Victor frowned and sighed deeply doubtfully.

“Oh, Victoria.” He spoke sadly to himself. “She must think I'm such a fool.” He was distracted not to look at the flowers so as not to guess from the recent notion of Victoria, and neatly leaned in front of the bricks of the bridge, but it was firmly held by his hand. He quietly tilted his head down over the icy river, quickly closing his eyes in failure. “This day couldn't get any worse.” he said softly.

He stands quietly on the bridge. Until he suddenly heard the loud voice of a town crier near the village with the entrance gate open, he began to announce the news of Victor, as always, but loudly rang his bell, which allows Victor to close his ears, because he is not used to doing so, only town crier shouting around inside a small town in half a second.

“Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Van Dort boy causes chaos!” Announced Town Crier.

Victor evasively did not want to listen to this delusional news, quickly put the flowers back in his pocket, irritably got up, got out of here from the bridge, and all as soon as possible headed for the dark, gloomy forbidden forest, near the church. Despite the announcement of Town Crier’s what he was shouting all the time which resounds among under the small village and the distant dark forests.

“Fishy fiancé could be canned! Everglots all fired up as Van Dort disaster ruins rehearsal!”

It would seem that when the voice of the town crier finally subsided from the nearest distant village under a quiet forest, immediately Victor himself went under the deciduous forest with moonbeam which he tried to remember best to learn to vows in his head without difficulty after which it was then out of his intentions.

“It really shouldn't be all that difficult.” He himself spoke for explanations. “It's just a few simple vows.” He certainly moved his hands as if rehearsing in a musical theater to try to read the vows in his head every time, he began recitatively. “With this hand, I will take your wine.” But he kind of guessed that those words weren't the ones from the vows, because it's not good to agree for a boy to spend all the time learning for the wedding vows until tomorrow's wedding. He was wrongly upset. “No.” He said unhappily.

Half a minute later he was walking further into the woods, so once again learning the vow with almost easy solutions avoiding the difficulties.

“With this hand......I will cup your…” Then he immediately guessed when he said something wrong while learning vows, looked at his hand in front of his chest when he was imagining that he would accidentally take something from Victoria, and finally he came to his senses from stupidity. “Oh, goodness, no.”

For half a second he was constantly walking into the woods, when he soon stood around twisted dry trees without leaves, and permanent old graves with tied roots of trees. Victor once again has the last chance of learning for the condition of vows.

“With this…” He tried to say another last word while he was learning, because it was too difficult for him to say that different word every time. But he this time he once again emerged in thought for reading vows. “With this…” He tried to prove it a little, but he didn't stop himself. “With this candle, I will…” He tried harder to remember another word in his head to complete the learning of vows. He nervously tried to prove it so easily without difficulty. “I will…” He is almost remembering a single word to complete the learning of the vow. Unfortunately, he began to express a different condition about Lady Everglot, since he accidentally put a candle on her beautiful dress in the fire. “I will set your mother on fire.” At the last moment, he again failed to read the vows in memory because of his uncomfortable and irreversible skills. “Oh, it's no use.”

Victor put his hands on his face and quickly sat down on the next dark, old grave to take a break after a hard rehearsal to learn on vows. He knew for sure that he could not remember the wedding vows to anyone because of his unreasonable difficulties, and all in all he knew that his wedding would not take place until tomorrow, which Pastor Galswells had once told the whole truth to him. Victor really is a cowardly and clumsy boy that he once realized before.  
Otherwise, he remembered something else after a short pass, more importantly he quickly took out of his pocket the same branch of flowers and a gold ring, put them on his right hand so that he could better look at them again, he knew for sure that this flower would help distract from the difficulties and return for the true component of the mind for a simple decision all the better to learn for vows as he deserved from Pastor Galswells. Suddenly he sniffed the flowers to give him a charge of wisdom and reason, he quietly got up from the grave, unnoticed put a branch of flowers back in his pocket, but left the ring on his right hand. But finally, he will increasingly remember to read about wedding vows.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” Victor politely recited by reading the vows in his memory. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.”

When Victor took a short break from reading the vows, and since then he has approached the differences of leafless trees, so that in his mind he recreated as the parents of his bride like lifeless puppets in a musical theater.

“Ah. Mrs. Everglot.” He said as he respectfully walked up to the twisted tree that it was reminiscent of Lady Everglot, like meeting his new mother-in-law after marrying Victoria at an evening ball. “You look ravishing this evening.”

And then he approached on a torn stump, reminiscent of Lord Everglot.

“What's that, Mr. Everglot?” He asked curiously, putting his hand to his ear to listen intently to the voice of his father-in-law in his imagination. “Call you "Dad"? If you insist, sir.”

He hurried away from the stump, and stepped on the underside to the root of the tree to break one half of the branch, which was made like a candle, to touch the other branch as if to light it with a candle in the fire.

“With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.”

And eventually he took something out of his pocket and held a ring so that he could finish reading the vows with good easy chances.

“With this ring…” He boldly recited. He crouched with his foot on one knee to get closer to the underside of the ground, something that would be useful to him. “...I ask you to be mine.” When he had finished reading the vows so successfully and correctly, he frantically put the ring on the dried root resembling a hand.

Fortunately, when Victor exclusively realized that he had finally made his decision to read the vows without perplexity and complexity, it was thanks to the white flowers from the branch. He got up in an instant, sighed with joy, stepped back from the root with the ring, and most of the night went on through the distant gloomy forest, when all around shone only the moonlight, which is constantly shining in the night that bright full moon in the black sky between of the stars. Suddenly he stopped, so as to tilt his head on his back to see the nearest root with a ring, when it soon moved something that frantically grabbed him and brought him to the underground buried grave…  
But this only flashed through his fiction about the history of living corpses that they did not exist at all. However, Victor again began to walk further into the woods, and disappeared into the empty pure darkness. So that no one can see him where he disappeared in the dark sphere.....  
Meanwhile, in relation to this root with a ring resembling a hand, began to move rapidly instantaneously, stretching the fingers so that they twisted on the palm, and then on top, eventually it inclines to the underside of the ground to accurately drumming with the use of their fingers and tilts both side to right and left to find the man who gave them this wedding ring after practicing his vows, it turned out to be about Victor. So, with another insatiable difference, when this hand began to crawl into the earth's burrow, but frantically something in the ground suddenly pierced them through the cracks on the outside of the earth, and desperately a large hole appeared in the ground near the old oak, until a dark blue figure suddenly emerged from the hole, looks like a woman. Which it itself wanted to get out of the dry land to get into the middle of the forest to freedom, like a mole. On the contrary, it began to slowly rise to its feet in a hole in the ground behind an oak tree, causing thin roots and sands to fall from their bodies to the ground without exception, but this figure was actually a woman in a shabby beautiful wedding dress, depending on her arm and leg, half of her bones were divided here, and her skin was blue, like a luxurious sapphire, which was brightly lit by the moonlight that shone in front of her around the forest. This mysterious figure of a woman stood on two legs near old monuments and leafless trees in the dark long night. Anyway, the figure used the right blue-skinned arm to tilt the veil of the tiara to the top, but on her head there appeared a beautiful female face with thin eyelashes on her eyes and dark blue lips over her mouth, and personally her long, dark blue disheveled hair, she actually looks beautiful, and even looks too shabby depending on half of her bones. She wanted to see more interesting facts about her new husband at the wedding, and tried in her mind to say the last words for the agreement “I do”. However, there is no one here about her new husband in front of her, only she looked at the trees and old graves, slowly tilting her head in a skull here and there in the quiet, empty forest, but unfortunately, there is still no one here about the man she wanted to see him for the first time after the night wedding. Um, it's so weird, where exactly did the married man go, who did he appoint to be her new husband, she wondered where he was now?...  
In this way, the dead bride set herself in search of her new unknown husband before she emerged from the hole, and slowly, with a ghostly gaze, walked into the dark gloomy forbidden forest. The place where exiled monsters were once buried here six hundred years ago when they were expelled from the human settlement because of a divided relationship to enter into an illegal agreement belonged to an unnamed nobleman for his obedience, and the dead woman did not notice for it.  
She walked all the time into the empty forest on the path with the barren dry land near the trees and dry bushes, but had no choice but to find him where he had disappeared in despair. At first, she called out around the forest sounded her sweet, high, beautiful female voice from her dry mouth, and specifically, here nothing compared to the voice of another person did not sound to anyone, because she knew more about this place it is deserted, at least on thin dry branches just sitting quietly by many black crows, which those with bright black eyes stared at the guest from the grave of which goes alone in the ghostly forest. In half a second she began to stop, found herself on the stump that Victor had once been here while he had recently practiced vows, the dead bride tilted her head to the right and then to the left, and just leaned her left bony hand on her lower chin, making her very confused, inaccurate appearance. She didn't understand where the young man named Victor was, she just wanted to see him at once on the face he looked like, and even look at his big pale eyes like a frightened dead creature. This is the same as the newlyweds did after marriage at the wedding.  
Suddenly, something seemed to be rushing behind her, a black figure rushing as fast as it could into the darkness of emptiness above the trees. The dead bride gasped softly, tilting her head on her back to look at what was going on, but there was nowhere far away from the oak with the big hole, and leaned back to the straight side of the darkness, but a little illuminated by the moonlight. But here again, far behind her, something rushed again into the darkness without proximity, heard the crack of a branch. The blue-skinned girl began to freeze motionless, shivering as if frozen from the cold, breathing quickly from tension and fear, but the living corpses could not tremble and fear in fact what they supernaturally saw something terrible and absent…  
She felt something like someone running into the darkness, but she quickly tilted her head to the top of a small dry mountain of trees, then to the left of the same small mountain of trees, and finally straight to the nearest forest path, because here there was nothing so terrible anywhere. I think it just stated in her imagination. The dead bride was quietly relieved, concentrated a little out of fear, straightened her shabby dress, and began to walk more clearly to the far path, if she tilted her head to her shoulders again to look back until she saw it… Terrible big black wolf!  
It was then that the corpse bride cried out in surprise, jumped so frightened, almost slipped her legs to fall to the ground, only she stood firmly on her bony legs with white shoes on the ground so that they do not fall down, and almost frightened looking at the big black, hairy wolf monster. This monster looks so hairy with dark fur and almost buffy, it stands on bony wolf legs with paws and sharp claws, and then on their hand it also had the same sharp claws on the toes, on the back lower side was a wolf hairy tail, which gradually waving here and there like a happy dog, on their head were long mouths with hidden sharp jaws in their mouths, long canine ears, but on them here swayed two strange furs, like human hair, and obviously their yellow-golden eyes, which also will watch a dead young woman with their watchful gaze. This monster, it's actually a werewolf, or a wolfman, so they were called by an unknown author of books on the history of monsters, but it's more reminiscent of Beauty and the Beast, which happened when a big beast was in love with a young, ordinary woman, just like and a dead bride, perhaps, but they have the same decisions in love between a human and a charitable monster. However, when the corpse bride approached them a bit to fully look at their bright eyes which they look like, it sometimes looks like a beautiful gem in a watery desert cave, but it looks so saturated, she stopped being scared that it was a little scary when she imagined, and she suddenly wanted to move her bony left arm with a ring on her finger to try to touch their mouths. But the werewolf, practically, began to move away from her in fright and quickly ran out of here far away in the empty darkness over several trees with crows, especially disappeared from sight. But the dead young woman tried to catch up with them, but it was too late to prove anything. And she distracted them a little from oblivion when she wanted to talk to this monster where her new husband had gone, and with a silent and curious look she went far to the empty night forest in search of Victor.  
Meanwhile, that werewolf just secretly ran out of the forest with a wolf's movement, and it sneaked back, near the church, to its human village…. To hide back in the mansion, so that none of the inhabitants do not notice with it because he is a real monster, which appears only glowing bright full moon….


	5. 5

The next morning, in the gloomy village, the bright sun shines, which means that today begins the expectant wedding for Victor, so that he forced a light decision to marry the daughter of penniless aristocrats since yesterday he managed to learn the wedding vows to fight the difficulties, and now, from failure, the texts of the wedding vows are still here in his head, but they have not even disappeared until he forgets about it again.  
However, as a result, when he woke up in the morning not on the bed, but even on the floor. Victor looked very bad - his street suit was already torn in vain depending on the sleeve and the underside of the pants, but there is nowhere to see even a tie, shirt, waistcoat and, obviously, his dark shoes. At least from recent cases, he realized that yesterday he had turned into his dark-haired wolf monster again after he had finished practicing reading vows by sniffing a branch of white flowers to act on his mind, and later he could not remember how this has happened since he did something unnoticed. What did he think happened to him when he once saw something supernatural in the forest that began to appeal to him significantly?...  
Let him forget about it so he didn't have time to figure it out. Victor cleverly left his thoughts as he began to prepare to step into the wedding ceremony, which appears probably at noon, perhaps, and apparently he quickly got up from the floor on his feet, straightened his torn suit from a little dust, took a deep breath to distract from the nerves, and in the best way he hurried to the door to leave his room in the mansion.  
Suddenly, someone just opened the door of his room and his mother, Mrs. Vant Dort, came in, but she was looking forward to seeing her son again, since he came home in time yesterday after leaving the rehearsal of the Everglot mansion, due to his difficult absence, and eventually she began to hug her son for respectful relief, but at the last moment threw out of anger so as not to contradict her son where he had been a few hours earlier in the night. And in desperation she began to complain about him as she began to stare intently at his torn groom suit, which was hidden on the underside of his body with his legs and shoulders due to his transformations, sometimes his mother guessed that his wedding would begin today at noon, at first she freed him from her hug, she deftly left his room, on the second floor of the corridor near the stairs she urgently called her servants and the maid to bring for Victor a new groom suit from the closet in the bedroom with her husband, depending on her order, all servants with service rushed to the bedroom door, so that every now and then they rush to look in the closet for Mr. Van Dort's wedding suit, because of his youth, since he first married his wife at a reliable event.  
After that, the servants brought Victor the groom suit of his father, so that he could wear them for half a second until it was too late, and he stood up when he finished dressing.  
At nine o'clock in the morning, Victor hurried out of the room, ran up the stairs to the hall with the front door open, here are his parents standing behind the door, which they were waiting for their son in a few minutes, behind them just arrived ragdoll Mayhew, which he rode firmly in his carriage every hour, as it had been yesterday, since they had visited the Everglot mansion, far on the road. Tilting his head to look for his masters and waiting for them to leave the mansion soon and get in the carriage in a few seconds.  
Instead, Ms. Van Dort stopped her son from hurrying out of the house, and suddenly checks and assures him of his active decision to prepare for the wedding, whether he is behaving attentively without clumsiness and difficulty, as was the case yesterday before training in the dark forest.

“Well... I always see that you are fully prepared, my son.” Mrs. Van Dort spoke quickly. Passing the lapel of her husband's wedding suit to her son to clear the dust without any distinction. Then she looked up at Victor with her questioning tone. “And now listen, Victor: you already feel very well so attentively and boldly on yourself after cases once you because of your awkwardness spoiled rehearsal in the Everglot mansion?”

“I think so, mother.” He answered thoughtfully. “Yesterday I was temporarily distracted by fear and nerves as it humiliated me, and now, I especially feel much better than I think.”

“I'm glad you got better.” His mother herself cleverly relieved by his experience. “Another question: do you know at least once a little guess at the wedding vows on your head, my child, since when did you practice this yourself yesterday without help or have not done it yet?” She led the question.

“I guessed them completely, mother, but they didn't even disappear from my head if I soon forgot them, than to decompose them.” Victor repeated with a careful and quiet tone.

“Formidable. I believe that you have already managed to make it up.” His mother was relieved again by his easy practice. “And now the last question, son: do you keep your grandmother's ring in your pocket, which she entrusted to us for several years after her death?”

“Apparently I have, mother.” Confirmed by Victor. Suddenly he guessed for a moment, he hurriedly touched with his palms on his jacket and pants with pockets to feel where his grandmother's ring was, but he actually realized that there was no ring in his pocket. Victor was feverishly nervous and a little sweaty. “Oh dear…. uh.. uhh.. I... I.. I-I... I think I lost them…”

“OK. Now let's go…” Added by Mrs. Van Dort. And immediately noticed, when she heard the conclusion of her son, she began to get confused every time, then worriedly surprised and raised her eyebrows in shock. She cried out in despair with a loud tone when she became very shocked. “How do you mean you lost them?!!!”

***

Meanwhile, back to the Everglot mansion, the drawing room here had just been Lord and Lady Everglot, that as they sit for a few minutes and wait a little patiently for their in-laws when soon after a few minutes come with them to the wedding ceremony, but it is known that their children will soon begin to marry each other for money. But two married couples with the groom have not yet appeared on the road without any statements.  
Anyway, as Lady Everglot walked in a circle over the fireplace with a burning fire, she was very impatient and eloquently anxiously waiting for Van Dorts until it was too late, and Lord Everglot, with a lazy and indifferent look, ignores his wife because of her concern for Van Dorts, he is sitting in a leather chair, holding a cup of tea and a small plate with both hands to make it easier to take a break when half an hour later he is going to go to church with his wife and their daughter if they want to get there than usual.  
Lady Everglot did not hesitate to give her patience.

“Uugh.. This is a kind of misery. They're supposed to be here in five minutes, but they still haven't come to see us right away before visiting our children's wedding.” Lady Everglot said sternly. “Our daughter was getting ready to go with her satisfied obedience, and she finally changed into my old wedding dress since she was helped by our maid Hildegard. Did we waste so much time waiting for the Van Dorts, who with a long effort did something like that with something long, hard distances they do, like selling fish in a store from the town square. But we, by our principles, are not capable of doing so than they are, right, Finis?”

“Don't be worth it, my dear.” Lord Everglot quietly confirmed. Quietly sip a little cup of tea to his big mouth. “I hope the two Van Dorts have finally found their son just what he lost in the dark night forest a few hours ago, once he did something like his more important supernatural tricks in the forbidden forest, than your ancestors and relatives once did, well, your family of witch-werecat clans, remember? Since you tell me hundreds of times a couple of years after our marriage.” When his wife tilted her head at him, she didn't have a word to say to him each time. However, he continued to lead. “You don't have to mourn like that, my dear. The two parents themselves decide to let their son teach him how to do things at the wedding, and soon he is still improving to an attentive and noticeable state from the unobtrusive inactivity, he once yesterday ruined everything in rehearsal.” He growled angrily at the reproach of Victor for his clumsy act after yesterday's disaster.

“Noticeable, you say?!” Surprised, she exclaimed sharply. “How dare you talk about him so that he should soon become noticeable at the wedding?! Because of him, he burned my dress in the fire with his stupid candle, I almost died of panic because of his false complications! I had no patience to imagine him, if he would rather arrange some of the most destructive mess in the church as he did yesterday for the first time. Imagine all this as if anything would happen so far.”

At once the Lord rolled his eyes in mockery and disbelief.

“It won't happen any time soon.” He sighed briefly.

There was a brief awkward silence.  
Then there was a knock on the door of the drawing room.

“Enter.” Said Lord Everglot as he looked at the door.

The door opened and Lord Barkis entered the room, mysteriously standing so modestly and intently looking at hosts for his pitiful, sly look. On his back was a black cloak, like a disguised vampire in a human's suit. This is the same since he first attended a wedding rehearsal yesterday, which has already ended in chaos.

“Ah. Lord Barkis.” She said expectantly softly as she slowly approached him from behind the fireplace and her husband sitting in a leather chair. “I trust the room is to your liking.”

“Thank you, you are a most gracious hostess.” He spoke gratefully in a gentle tone to Lady Everglot, then he approached Lord Everglot with a serious look. “Which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news.” Barkis approached him closer, tilting his head to look at him. And the round man raised his eyebrows with desperate shock and a confused look.

When the man with the big chin and blue skin clicked his fingers, the town crier entered the room, holding a bell in his left hand, but he stood still and did not have to tell them when Barkis first began to ask questions.

“Would you care to repeat today's headline for us?” He asked.

The town crier began to shout quite loudly, waving his hand with a bell which made it ring loudly, until in the drawing room an unbearable loud sound was made, that it gives the two owners of the house trying to cover their ears while they listened to the news.

“Hear ye, hear ye! Today's wedding of Van Dort and Everglot will be relatively canceled! Because Victor Van Dort accidentally lost his ring last night in a dark, forbidden forest near our village! That's because he won't be ready to go to a wedding without his ring to have in his hand! His parents were very disappointed with their son that he definitely thwarted plans from the Everglots!” When he stopped shouting. He began to speak softly, but in fact spoke some nonsense about the weather. “And now the weather. Today is a bright sunny day-“

“Enough!” Lord Barkis interrupted his condition. And made a calm, gentle voice to let the town crier leave the room. “That will be all.”

After the town crier had left the room, at the same moment Lady Everglot stared at Barkis with bewildered feelings, and then at her puzzled, astonished husband, who was sitting motionless and holding a cup of tea and a small plate, which they did not cracked from loud shout of town crier.

“Lost his ring?” Lady Everglot spoke bewildered. “But how does that boy lose his ring in the forbidden forest?”

Lord Barkis grinned mercilessly, walking back to the open door.

“Or so you thought.” He said respectfully. Holding the two doors to close them lightly until he finished talking. “Do call for me if you need my assistance......in any way.”

The two oppressed penniless aristocrats stood motionless and politely shocked as they listened to the news of the cancellation of the wedding that it had resulted in unfair scandalous embarrassment.  
Suddenly Lady Everglot began to cry with unresolved and unexpected frustration.

“Good heavens, Finis, what should we do?” She asked sadly. However, she went to the other side of the wall of the drawing room by the fireplace and her indignant husband, who angrily placed a cup and a plate on the table. And she began to cry doubtfully, wiping tears from her cheeks.

“Fetch me musket!” Lord Everglot muttered indignantly.

Since Lady Everglot had stopped crying, she leaned her head behind her back again at her husband, with a warning look insisting that he not call his butler that he had given him a musket, something he wanted to shoot. But she is against it.

“Finis, could you stop talking so violently!” She vehemently objected. “Because it violates your crime! You don't even listen to these offenses!”

Despite her objections. When Lord Everglot got out of his leather chair and stood gently on his feet, he was utterly angry and unrestrained by his in-laws, which in vain tore the advice of the whole financial society. He knew for sure that his day was giving him a bad time. He went to the window to look out into the street, and then strictly watched Van Dort mansion, which annoyed him and made him angry.  
Suddenly he thought of how to get rid of the infirm nouveau riche fish merchants from all the inappropriate shame.

“Very well, Van Dorts, I'll see you again later. Let's see who can ruin our family financial affairs.” He added coldly and hostilely. “If I ever see the Van Dort boy again, I will strangle him with my bare hands. Or else I will do something so painful and serious to him that it suits me, because I will see him only on the last, gloomy night for his last day of sacrifice.”

Meanwhile, in the waltz hall, a surprised, upset Victoria, who was already wearing a wedding dress when she tried to go to church for a wedding, secretly covered her ear on the closed doors of the drawing room, when she finally heard the news from the conversation of her parents right away that she and Victor would no longer be married forever without a ring.  
She sighed heavily, removed the tiara from her head, forming a regrettable and upset expression, but without tears, she knew that this day turned out very bad without a wedding. Does she hope that someday her future husband will have time to return the ring from the forest? Isn't that right?  
Eventually, Victoria walked back to her room with compassion. To give a little break after listening to an awkward event.

***

Four hours ago, at the end of lunch, because in a small, cramped village, the sun soon sets at the beginning of the first evening. But the day, unfortunately, seemed so much worse. After the cancellation of the wedding it made the villagers saddened by the incomparable spectacle of hearing the news from the Van Dorts and Everglots that they would not be invited to Pastor Galswells’ Church today without testimony.  
But for the two unmarried couples, they realized that their parents' plan had already failed because of an unjustified decision. Victor stood and sat on the left side of the handrails of the majestic staircase in the mansion, frowning gloomily after the cancellation of the wedding, and thinking in my head in search of a plan to correct the ceremony from problems. Meanwhile, Victoria went to the basement inside the Everglot mansion to cook on a large black cauldron a condiment to cure deadly diseases from the ingredients of witches, which appeared in a large book borrowed for her by her mother and Mrs. Hildegarde, to let the young witch lady forget about summation for Victor so that they will never see each other again forever. Her parents had to invent a plan to find another wealthy future husband for their daughter arbitrarily without canceling her marriage financial plan, and Lord Everglot told his wife and butler to let him go for a walk in the forbidden forest, because he had important things to do for himself. After that, when he left the mansion, Lady Everglot had no idea how to suspect what her husband himself planned to do today after the cancellation of their daughter's wedding.  
However, in the Van Dort mansion, when Victor heard carefully and leaned on his left shoulder to listen to the conversations of his parents which they are more vague and disheveled talking in the living room on the left side of the hall. Victor secretly put his right ear on the closed doors of the living room to hear about them talking about him right from the abyss of his marriage agreement. He has since heard his mother cry.

“Oh, William! It was a terrible situation for us today!” Mrs. Van Dort's voice came from inside the living room with the door closed, gushing with tears. “Why didn't we guess that our son had ruined the Everglots’ marriage plan they had given us a few weeks earlier?! They are all quite angry at us that they refused to combine our little money, since I at noon called the town crier to go to them and tell the bad news about the cancellation of the wedding of our poor child and their young lady at once! I didn't believe that it was all our fault that destroyed the positions for our Victor! B-b-be... Be.... B-b-b... B-B-Because it upset me more than that, he will no longer be happy in the whole world !!” She stopped talking when she started crying so loud.

Victor sighing softly with compassion.

“Don't be so upset, my dear.” He heard Mr. Van Dort's voice to reassure his wife of the recent awkward spectacle. “He will one day soon struggle with unbearable nervousness and reassure himself that we will still do to him how to correct the difference from the problem. We will later go to the forbidden forest, start searching among the bare trees where your mother's ring has landed since she lent it to us a few years after her death, and we will have time to get the ring, give it to our son, and soon everything will be fine-“

“To the forbidden forest you say?!!!” Mrs. Van Dort shouted in the closed door. “The sun is already setting, but a bright full moon is desperately appearing in the sky, William! When you walk to the moonlight in the woods, you would otherwise turn into a werewolf, since you told me hundreds of times after our marriage, do you remember what i say?”

“Yes, I understand. I completely forgot about it.” Mr. Van Dort sadly agreed.

When Victor had a brilliant idea, he finally knew how to get his wedding back from trouble so that they could marry each other without divorce. He will be able to fix everything as he deserved from his parents.

“But who will help us bring my mother's ring back?” His mother continued. “Who? Tell me, who can handle it-“

Suddenly her question was interrupted until a brave and serious Victor came in and pushed open both doors to open them into the living room.  
In front of him sat his parents in different seats: Mrs. Van Dort was sitting on a chair with tears in her cheeks and eyes, and Mr. Van Dort was sitting firmly on the sofa, holding his long stick in both hands. They all looked at their son in surprise and bewilderment.

“I'll find my grandmother's ring in the lost forest, if it's not too late.” Victor announced seriously and encouraged.

Mr. Van Dort jumped up on the sofa, gasped in shock, looked anxiously and terribly at his son, waved his left hand so as not to let his heir do this nonsense.

“No, my son, don't!” He warned him anxiously. “You c-can't go into a gloomy forest in the middle of the night with a full moon... When the moon shines on you, because you will soon turn into a werewolf..! As I did and our ancestors too....”

“Calm down, my father. I already know when you told me earlier because of my childhood.” Victor calmly confirmed it to him. “You already know when you taught me a few years ago how to control our nocturnal monsters from responding, but now I can safely control it so that it does not immediately throw me out of my body. I will definitely return this ring back to my hands, and return my marriage to Victoria Everglot from disaster as you advised me earlier.”


	6. 6

After that, Victor's parents agreed to listen to his usual position from the unusual situation. And they unwaveringly allowed their son to go back to the forest so his own chance to return his grandmother's ring to his hand until it was too late every minute at sunset when the darkening twilight would soon appear. So he hurried out of the mansion and his native village, slowed down a bit on the bridge over the icy rivers so as not to slip into the trouble, and then he ran here again to the gloomy dark forest near the church, as he used to come here last night, before practicing wedding vows, after escaping rehearsal in chaos due to his failed attempt.  
Inside an almost dark but slightly radiant forest, Victor made his way briskly on crooked paths over dry, grassless ground, and leafless trees swayed in front of him, and then he tilted his head as he ran to see the distant sun in the distance, when it was already sitting down in the silhouette of a distant dry forest, and from now on there was a deep darkness around the forest, and then on a small village, too. Victor began to strain his cruel fear and anxiety with the fact that after dusk the full moon will rises soon before it is too late, he began to run faster here to the path between the twisted trees with roots near the side of the old oak, which he is here visited once while practicing vows, but after that once something so supernatural and traceable happened here....  
When he had a good chance of approaching the side of the oak to look where it had the appearance to see so easily, and equally when he tilted his head and back down on the roots of the oak to see them, and was suddenly surprised to see that over the oak there was a big black hole in the buried crushed earth. Did anyone get it out of the ground? Here it is unknown who it was? Wait, where's the ring? It must be here, at the root like an hand, because it is not possible to disappear here near the empty forest, right? Here something Victor clicked in his head at the testimony of secrets: it means that someone stole his ring is a root like a hand... Wait a second... The hand of a living corpse! Oh no! This will not happen! But there are no living dead that his parents were ahead of him that it is just a terrible and eerie tale that scares listeners to increase deep panic....  
Thus, by the hasty difference, Victor, with a confused and anxious look, wanted to leave the old oak around the path of dry trees, bushes, and roots. He made the fastest move again, ran away from the uneven path, and hurriedly walked through the forest of branching trees and bushes so that he would not be tempted to interfere because of it.  
How would he have to tell his parents that his grandmother's ring was completely gone in the dark forest?  
He shouldn't waste time thinking about it, as he found out, he needed to find some hidden place to better hide in solitude away from the full moon.  
But then suddenly, when he began to freeze everything at once, seeing in the distance on the other side of the woods already rising a bright full moon in the black sky with several stars. Since then, Victor has started running fast again without stopping, first approaching a few connected tree trunks, which stand quietly along the road of dry land, like unlimited walls on the road. He ran and ran in the darkness that was washed away by the shadows of large trees, but here he was hindered by the moon, which began to illuminate his body and around the gloomy forest. But then, when his body began to change itself due to the radiance of the full moon: at first his skin quickly grew hair, then his muscles grow solidly, his thin fingers and toes began to grow nails, like tiger claws, but when in he painfully felt that his body growth began to grow rapidly by almost three or four meters, and accidentally tore his father's groom suit which is too tight for him to wear while he is still _transforming...._ Whatever his body began to fade black when all his fur on his skin began to grow so fluffy, and even his tail on the lower back side too, but in the darkness of several trees they blocked him so as not to see because of his change of his human body to animal -like a creature body or otherwise.... After the end of the transformation, this huge dark-haired wolf monster just got out of the darkness of the tree trunks, which is how Victor turned into a werewolf than it seems. Eventually, in the middle of an almost dark forbidden moonlit forest, he opened his bright yellow eyes like fiery lanterns.  
Most importantly, he shook his head, and howled subtly around the full moon, which all around the forest and the distant village made a loud sound. And then he stopped howling so he had to come to his senses.  
Significantly, the Werewolf Victor looked around to see his appearance, but jumped out of his impressions and quickly realized that he had just become what he was before. He knew better about it so that he could not be in this place until the villagers or his parents found him that he was lost in vain on this gloomy empty field. He tried to get out of the woods and go back home safely, but suddenly he sometimes heard a gentle, beautiful and melodious sound behind him in the distance in the woods. It seems to have been sung by some mysterious woman who was further on an icy lake.  
From now on, the Werewolf Victor began to head to the right path of the forest to listen to the singing of the girl, which is located not far from here on the lake, and even incessantly sounds all around, which allows the monster to attract and relax through music. He walks on the path of the dry land of the forest like a human with two beastly legs, but if he runs, he will accelerate like a wolf with arms and legs, as his ancestors and the species of ordinary wolves did at once. He made his way as fast as he could to the dry shores around a large icy lake, and he hid stealthily on a large thick tree trunk so that he could do it for a moment until no one else saw him. When he slowly tilted his head more carefully over the tree to see what was happening there near the lake, but it turned out he saw a dark blue figure, it seems a female figure, but the main shines with the moonbeams: it was a dead blue-skinned bony young woman, always dressed in her shabby, old wedding dress, half of her bones were spread out between her bodies, and even her incredibly beautiful dark blue hair with a tiara on her head, which culturally gleamed through the moonlight like a mythical singing ghost woman from some medieval period, or otherwise from the ancient period, perhaps. She sings seductively, and glides happily on the ice of a frozen lake, like ice skating in the winter season, but especially she did a dance ring and a prudent waltz, but she did wonderfully with her various talents.  
It was this spectacle that once again made the werewolf attract her with a distant look, as if he were charmed by the fact that he constantly listened to her sensitive magic song, like a witch's music trap, then he came to his senses from listening to some very attractive music, and for the most part to control his mind not to allow him to approach a dangerous zone that will not force him to get into trouble as his father once warned him from his childhood.  
In addition, Victor came out of the tree with curiosity and crept on to the shore of the lake, so that he would not walk until he made a loud sound, so that the dead spring would not be noticed before, and so suddenly he instantly froze, when he finally landed on the dry shore near the icy lake, he accidentally cracked a branch on his paw. When her song and dancing on the ice had stopped, the dead bride stopped skating on the ice of the lake, quietly choking with a little fright, but standing so still that she listened intently through the forbidden gloomy forest with a full moon from where this distant fragile sound came. Because it was so much more nervous and terrifying for the Werewolf Victor than it seemed, but he still felt that the young woman tried to slowly tilt her head to the left to look around, and he tried his best to run away from here, but he slipped frantically on his skinny wolf legs on the wet ground, tensed and anxiously rioted, stumbled and fell down on the solid flat ice of the lake, but he almost lost consciousness until his head hit the solid ice not so hard, it whistled unfairly like a sad dog.  
On the contrary, the dead bride finally tilted her head and surprisingly saw in front of her a large wolf-like monster, which was lying depressed and motionless on an icy lake on its back, whistling a little thinly. She instantly approached him, quietly bowing her back and head, too, to look at the edge of his eyes, and yet, began to gasp in shock, she then saw him for the last time as it was yesterday, the same werewolf as she had seen him for the first time before last night after she often got out of here from her "grave" over the oak. Which she waited for several hours for her new husband after an inappropriate marriage with her desired dream.  
Since then, the werewolf has opened its yellow eyes and unexpectedly met the dead bride again, but first twisted his beech from back to belly to begin to stand on two legs, but meticulously his paws slide quickly through the slippery ice, he quickly grabbed a branch from the shore with both hands, so as not to let it fall again so as not to injure his body.  
The dead bride giggled and smiled amiably at him.

“Once I looked far up here, when you were standing here and deliberately fell close to me on an icy lake, where I was dancing and singing here, I always thought it was a wild coyote still walking in the empty forest.” She said softly. “I'm all the time here sitting in this place for a few hours to wait and see my new husband for the first time as he ever did for me everything I need as I am some I dream it will come true forever.” She paused every second, and be sure to ask with her attentive tone, but with noticeable smiles. “So, big beast, where did you come from before, when we first met last night?”

More obviously, the werewolf seemed to want to say something to her, but he was well aware that he was speaking not so humanly, but only growling and muttering so essentially and animalistically with an incomprehensible meaning. But in fact distracted from his answers. Because He didn't give himself a chance to talk to her in detail.

“Oh, I get it. I know that you, Mr. Beast, do not know how to speak so humanly, except in essential language, that it was so much easier for you to do so, as other animals and creatures did.” The dead bride spoke convincingly. “I rather thought that monsters all over the world were able to speak in human language, as our human scientists once taught them.”

The werewolf, who nodded clearly at her condition, and then raised his eyebrows in great astonishment and amazement, he finally saw, on the left bony hand of the dead bride, still attached to her bony finger, his grandmother's wedding ring, which shone with glitter of the moonlight. He knew for sure what had happened in this world if he had accidentally put a ring on the dead bride's finger all in an instant, but there could be a grave misunderstanding! The Werewolf Victor began to feel dizzy in an incomprehensible institution that he was taking a mysterious dead woman for his new wife, no, it's not possible, because it will always violate the financial title advice, here it is necessary to correct it as soon as possible from mistakes. Take the ring from her hands and return it to his marriage to Victoria together, so that this story must end happily!  
That's how Victor wanted to do this according to the plan to return the ring, he turned carefully to the dead young woman, coughed dryly, wanted to tell her sincerely to return the ring from her hand, but he immediately guessed that he could not say a few words, he still only growling, babbling, and moving amiably with his large hands with sharp claws, like a silent mime from France, he began to be embarrassed and nervous again and again over the malfunction.  
But then the dead bride clicked the riddle of the riddle that the werewolf had planned something to say to himself (mostly because of his growl).

“Mr. Beast, did you want to say something?” The dead bride asked curiously. But only the werewolf constantly growls and mutters to himself through gritted teeth, as if smiling. But the dead bride did not understand at all for his unconditional institution. And guessed added. “Did you even want to eat or something else...?...” However, the Werewolf-Victor looked at her in bewilderment and shook his head unconvincingly, he kept growling and muttering even harder, trying to tell the dead bride to turn his ring back on him. “What? What is that? Speak more specifically….. Wha…. wh…. wh… I had no idea what you were saying... Ohh!”

Sometimes the dead woman wanted to approach him with a confused look through the ice of the lake, but then suddenly her shoes slipped quickly, howled anxiously, tried to fall. But the Werewolf-Victor quickly grabbed her with his large buffer arms, and she fell on his soft fluffy muscles at the front.  
And they both stared at each other with incredible impressions as the werewolf looked at her light blue eyes, and then the dead bride quietly placed her right blue hand on his mouth so that she could stroke him a little softly. And eventually they tilted their heads close to each other, which is what they both thought to do today, as they met before, and then.....  
Suddenly, something far beyond the forest, there was a high, deep sound, relative to the sound of a frightened fox howling.

“What was that?” The dead bride asked quietly in fright.

Because although the Werewolf Victor knew well from the sound that only the fox was shouting.  
And there was still a sound around the dense gloomy forest, it was not just the sound of a fox, but here howled something cruel, and too spooky here since he had ever heard them before. Here Victor crawled goosebumps out of fear.

“I'm serious, something sounded close to us!” She asked in horror.

When two frightened various monsters carefully heard the sounds of an unknown creature, which far away in the woods growls very loudly, like a tiger. They also heard the sounds of running and jumping of a mysterious beast approaching near the shore around the lake, Victor and the dead bride together tilted their heads to the top of the forest above the shore, but between the trees they saw for the first time a large black figure standing motionless in a tree, and it put their left arm on the trunk. This beast was as tall as a bear, perhaps, but in appearance it looked too fat and round, but when the Werewolf Victor guessed who this mysterious beast was, it didn't seem to be just an aggressive bear, but it was just giant toad monster, or rather weretoad, as it was once called by the villagers. This toad-like monster is so almost muscular, but relatively too fat between its belly and head without a neck, their skins were dark yellow-brown, with trifles wart, like the resemblance to a common toad, but there are fins sticking out between the fingers and toes, as if a fish and a sea creature from a black lagoon still have it, and even with sharp yellow claws it had them like a bear, its bony legs look essential, but it seemed very short like a toad's legs, in relation to the body was seen its torn human clothes which it had once been a man already transformed into its monster since its clothes had been torn through stature, and especially the head between a frowning mouth with sharp teeth, slightly stained warts, on the upper head was a short curly dark hair, and in relation to the radiant yellow-green eyes resembling on the snake, but it still looked very ugly and emaciated at once.  
And for a moment the giant toad watched them intently with its cold eyes, growled hoarsely, and then roared loudly that there was a deep echo in the forbidden forest, and at the best chance quickly went on to the lake to attack the frightened opponents, which they are all the time standing on an icy lake. After the weretoad came so close to them, the Werewolf Victor now hopefully grabbed the dead bride and jumped above almost three or four meters landed on the ground, behind the shore of the lake and the distant angry weretoad, and on the other event a mighty monster with frightened dead beauty fled faster straight to the far path of the forest.  
The werewolf with both hands and feet ran so fast that nothing seemed to stop from exhaustion until his feet collided with a branch or a stone, he always had to watch it and be careful, but someone holding on tightly to his back it was a shocked and expectant dead bride, she would never ride a werewolf on his back in life, like riding a horse. Meanwhile Victor tilted his head with his long neck on his right shoulder to look in, the impression he saw that the chase to him was passionate weretoad, which swiftly then hopping like a timid toad, and then running like a big cat, growling loudly so unbearably. The werewolf Victor howled in shock, made the greatest speed away from the terrible big toad of the monster, still holding him tight by the dead bride, who didn't fly out of his back because of his accelerating speed, and eventually hid in the cover of the thickest trunk of a tree, they froze softly so as not to move or make a sound until the giant toad heard it. The two breathe softly, walk slowly backwards around the tree, and weretoad, in front of them, stealthily walks hither and thither among the paths of the forest between the trees with roots, peeks around where their opponents hid, but it is not forced to go out to give a decision to find and grab the two fugitives and then kill them. But since then, the werewolf Victor and the dead bride once again slowly walk backwards, and the wild beast sniffed menacingly and felt that his opponents were somewhere here to be where they hid. But then the werewolf shone his guesses and realized that the weretoad had an animal instinct, he had to sneak up with it as carefully as possible, and when the weretoad approached the same thick tree where the opponents hid here, and with a wild roar it grabbed its sharp hand with its claws on the trunk of a tree to scratch them, and they hurried on to the endless path of the forest.  
Victor with the dead bride he hurried even faster on the road past the trees and bushes, but constantly catches up with them by weretoad every time they went to the middle lake with the rocks. When the fugitives stopped, they found themselves on a solid lake of ice, which can be seen everywhere from the claws of Victor's paws, then the werewolf cowardly got up, then the dead bride jumped off her back and stood straight on her feet, gently straightening her dress, and quickly grabbed her both hands on his fluffy body, and he did the same.  
And further on them, there always stood and stomped two feet far above the lake vile weretoad, it roars more violently, growls fluently and on its fat neck swollen skin, and croaked louder, waving his hand with claws on his fingers, tapped both hands on fat chest, like an angry gorilla. And then it started hopping and then running after them.  
The werewolf Victor and the dead woman with soft cries cried out, huddled together in defense, when the beast began to approach them almost close. But then the idea of a dead bride to find a new escape from the world suddenly appeared, she looked at the frightened werewolf with a ghostly expression, but suddenly how many crows flew from the sky, that they owned flew down to two people standing motionless on the middle lake. When a flock of crows flew around them, as if forming a black shield, but beneath them, as always, the dead bride stared at him, came close to him, and in a cold voice she spoke to him.

“You may kiss the bride.” She persuaded her coldly, and hurriedly kissed his mouth as he began to feel dizzy and drowsy, as if he wanted to sleep.

And all at once the crows were circling unquestionably, when they covered two people in a black figure, and then flew back to the sky, in general, in place of the lake with a rock here began to empty even two people who disappeared from sight.  
Meanwhile, the weretoad, with deep surprise and bewilderment, stopped running on the shore, it stood motionless, staring in amazement at the empty place where two fugitives were disappearing.  
 _Is it so weird where they are now elsewhere? But it didn't know where they were?....._


	7. 7

Surprisingly, as time passed since Victor and the dead bride finally managed to escape from the bloodthirsty fearsome toad monster, it had already chase them menacingly as it tried to catch them and kill them, but then she kissed the young werewolf as soon as possible, which made him faint at once and plunged with her into an unknown black collided sphere, where the beast found itself somewhere here…

However, Victor for a moment began to open his eyes so slowly to come to his senses from the previous incomprehensible phenomena. He begins to wake up himself, suddenly he heard on the other side a playful and interactively melodic sound, sounds like jazz music. But in front of him he heard some active voices, almost similar to human voices, but here about something different than usual, but some of them say something until he woke up.

“A new arrival.” One voice sounded, in a kind of masculine tone, but still uttered with an unknown foreign accent.

“He must've fainted.”

When Victor awoke, he quickly opened his eyes, and saw here in amazement, when he unexpectedly recognized one of them, like the dead bride who had kissed him before.

“Are you all right?” The dead bride asked him quietly.

“What..? What happened?” He asked with astonishment and bewilderment.

And above him there was a crowd of several dead people, just like her. It seemed that he must have found himself in a pub, where skeletons and living corpses were walking and sitting here with pale expressions, which they watched intently with a dead bride at him in curiosity.

“By Jove, man. Looks like we've got ourselves a breather.” The skeleton said that standing in front of him on the left side, he always wears his velvet red robe, with a curled mustache around his mouth with gritted teeth.

“Oh, does he have a dead brother?” The fat dead woman exclaimed excitedly, dressed in chef's clothes, since she pushed the mustache skeleton to look at the embarrassed Victor in curiosity.

“He's still soft.” The skeleton child spoke, dressed in a sailor suit, and began to poke Victor with his stick.

Victor stepped back and went up to the pub counter, he was scared and shocked that he wasn't sure what was going on in the world. Then he bowed his head to see the appearance of his body, but his father's wedding suit seemed to be torn everywhere after he had once reincarnated again as his wolf beast on the first night, inaccessibly ruining his father's favorite suit. He knows better than anything that it makes his parents worse because he deliberately starts ruining their various needy things as they first got them than before.

Then Victor heard something around the pub and he certainly saw a short general skeleton, standing on a crooked table, taking his mug in the air for some toasting.

“A toast, then...” The short general skeleton announced.

He quickly drinking in his mug for a sip, along him was a tall general skeleton with a second mug, incredibly pulling a sword from the chest of a short general with bony ribs under a coat with a torn hole, which here poured a green drink from his bony ribs and fell into the mug of the tall general skeleton, when he sensitively drank the green liquid that on his chest and back was a large rounded hole, which is just visible here by the green liquid that poured out beneath the lower body of the tall general skeleton. 

“...To the newlyweds.” Eventually, the short general announced when the tall general turned his sword on his back.

Victor's eyes widened in surprise, his eyebrows raised in amazement, he had no idea what the short skeleton general was saying.

“Newlyweds….?” Victor answered uncertainly.

“Yesterday, in the woods, you said your vows so beautifully.” The dead bride explained to him, and since then she has raised her bony left hand in the air, so that his grandmother's ring can be seen on her finger.

This made Victor's eyes widen even more in surprise at the fact that he had finally seen the ring from recent times since it had been lost in the gloomy forest. And now it's here, just on the bony finger of a stranger dead woman.

“I did?” He asked for an answer, but it confused him and made him lose his mind from an incomprehensible effort. “I did.”

Suddenly he turned away from looking at the dead bride, and began to hit his head on the counter, as if to help his head out of a terrible nightmare.

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

When he stopped hitting his head, he heard a voice somewhere in the distance to let him turn his head to look here. In front of him came the head, which he himself got out of the dish of a fat woman chef, on the underside of the severed neck walk a few beetles, as if he could control them to walk easily without his body. Eventually he approached Victor and spoke amiably to his French accountant.

“My name is Paul, l am the head waiter.” The dead waiter spoke in his humble tone.

Victor almost suffocated in shock as he walked away from the dead waiter on the counter.

“l will be creating your wedding feast.” The waiter was proclaimed with his solemn position.

However, Victor was shocked to hear a subtle sound, as if a cork had jumped from a bottle of champagne, but noticing behind him a dead bride, when her round eye jumped out of her right eye, that it fell down to the floor, but in her empty eye hole that here appeared a small green worm with its large mouth.

“Wedding feast?! l'm salivating.” The talking worm exclaimed happily.

Victor gasped again, walking away from her as soon as he realized that the worm was really talking. However, the dead bride closes the hole in her right eye so that she blocks the worm's gaze from Victor, so as not to let him faint again as before.

“Maggots.” She said, giggling softly.

Victor, frightened, withdrew from the dead bride and all the dead people, who were constantly watching him and quietly approached him with incomprehensible interesting facts, he no longer knew or understood why these dead people always wanted some unknown solution for him. He meticulously assured all the crowds to stay away from him until he came up behind him on two skeleton generals, however, he quickly grabbed the sword, which turned out to be a short skeleton general, which was clasped by the sword under his bony body, and the young man with a little boldness better drive out of this miserable spectacle with living corpses and skeletons.

“Keep away! l've got a… l've got a dwarf.” Exclaimed Victor, waving at him, which allowed the dead to not approach him until he attacked them with the possibility, it seems. “And l'm not afraid to use him! l want some questions! Now!”

“Answers. l think you mean “answers”.” A short skeleton general in conjecture forwarded the sentence to him.

“Thank you, yes, answers.” Victor persuaded the short skeleton general confidently, and then he looked pleadingly for the rest of the dead crowds with the dead bride. “l need answers! What's going on here?! Where am l?!” And then he looked at the dead bride with an unrecognizable feeling. “Who are you?”

There was a brief silence.

In the pub, the music stopped abruptly, all the dead people staring at the embarrassed and also terrified Victor for half a second while he wanted to wait if one of them had to answer his question.

“Well, that's kind of a long story.” Finally she answered calmly.

Before Victor had the only chance to ask a second question, but then suddenly he was overwhelmed by someone's voice, which sounded from almost the far side of the pub near the dead people, who closely drew attention to it.

But there seemed to be a skeleton with one eye and his black little hat on the top of his skull, leaning against the wall with a rounded light over the darkness, like a spotlight illuminating the actors in a stage under the theater.

“What a story it is.” The one-eyed skeleton said with his high sharp voice and almost active tone like a decent actor performing in a theater. “A tragic tale of romance, passion and murder most foul.”

“This is gonna be good.” A short skeleton general whispered to poor Victor, and the frightened young man quickly released him to the floor.

“Hit it, boys.” The one-eyed skeleton spoke to his gang of skeletons the other way under the pub.

But suddenly the music started playing here, instead the one-eyed skeleton began pounding with both hands on the bony bodies of his gang, which sounded like the subtle sound of small drums, on the left side was a cool skeleton with black glasses, which he started playing the piano.

Victor began to freeze in shock and horror, and immediately heard the skeleton with one eye singing:

_ Hey, give me a listen _

_ You corpses of cheer _

_ At least those of you _

_ Who still got an ear _

_ i'll tell you a story _

_ Make a skeleton cry _

_ Of our own jubiliciously _

_ Lovely Corpse Bride _

Then the light spotlight and the dead people drew attention to the dead bride, felt embarrassed by these spectacles, gave her a beautiful and seductive smile.

Meanwhile, Victor tried to slip away, but the tall general grabbed him back to listen while everyone in the pub sang:

_ Die, die, we all pass away _

_ But don't wear a frown _

_ Because it's really okay _

_ You might try and hide _

_ And you might try and pray _

_ But we all end up _

_ The remains of the day _

After a group of skeletons sang sensibly, then the one-eyed skeleton approached the dead bride who blushed on her dead cheek, behind them was a puppet shadow of two motional figures: the shadow of the bride before death and the mysterious man, while the skeleton with one eye sings:

_ Well, our girl was a beauty _

_ Known for miles around _

_ When a mysterious stranger _

_ Came into town _

_ He was plenty good-looking _

_ But down on his cash _

_ And our poor little baby _

_ She fell hard and fast _

_ When her daddy said no _

_ She just couldn't cope _

_ So our lovers came up _

_ With a plan to elope _

Later, all the dead people sang the same poem, as before, except for Victor:

_ Die, die, we all pass away _

_ But don't wear a frown _

_ Because it's really okay _

_ You might try and hide _

_ And you might try and pray _

_ But we all end up _

_ The remains of the day _

_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_ Yeah yeah yeah _

Suddenly darkness fell in the pub, then the music began to play a rhythmic jazz, all the skeletons began to dance, and parts of their bodies turned into instruments, and immediately they played, the rhythmic music began to continue so rapidly, significantly one-eyed skeleton grabbed Victor to join the stage dance with his gang, and gave him a swing dance, this boy is quite scared here to dance with skeletons for every second, he had actually wanted to escape from here, but still gave him a chance with a little curiosity to listen another story about a dead bride until this music stops soon before he escapes.

After the swing dance was over, in this pub the multicolored light returned just in time, the one-eyed skeleton with the little black hat kept telling Victor another part of the story about the bride and her lover’s plan, as a result he approached the dead bride again as he began to sing:

_ So they conjured up a plan _

_ To meet late at night _

_ They told not a soul _

_ Kept the whole thing tight _

_ Now, her mother's wedding dress _

_ Fit like a glove _

_ You don't need much _

_ When you're really in love _

_ Except for a few things _

_ Or so i'm told _

_ Like the family jewels _

_ And a satchel of gold _

Later, Victor saw on the wall another puppet shadow of the figure of the bride, who is still standing on a twisted large tree, which she waited for her lover while the one-eyed skeleton’s song continues:

_ By the old oak tree _

_ On a dark foggy night _

_ At a quarter to 3 _

_ She was ready to go _

_ But where was he? _

“And then?” The one-eyed cook asked as he approached Victor.

_ She waited _ \- The one-eyed skeleton answered musically.

“And then?” The skinny cook asked, joining the one-eyed cook in front of Victor.

_ There in the shadows, was it her man?  _ \- The one-eyed skeleton repeated with his dramatically dubious tone, but almost still sings.

“And then?” The fat dead chef woman asked, and also finally approached Victor, holding the dishes in her hand with a one-headed waiter on them.

_ Her little heart beat so loud  _ \- The one-eyed skeleton sang with his sympathetic and tragic activity as if he were upset.

“And then?” Finally, the one-headed Paul asked, joining the three cooks, and said the same thing.

_ And then, baby, everything went black  _ \- Eventually, the one-eyed skeleton sang slowly.

Victor noticed something when he saw a shadow puppet with the last scene on the wall, behind the bride was an unknown figure covered with a black cloak, like a vampire, then he heard a sound of evil laughter, an unknown figure ominously grabbed the bride with her frightened screaming voice, and then suddenly the scene began to turn black to her last death.

The one-eyed skeleton, as he continued to sing about how the bride turned into a dead bride after an unseen reason, lying on a piano that looked like a coffin, in front of him was a pianist skeleton that he still plays on it right away:

_ Now, when she opened her eyes _

_ She was dead as dust _

_ Her jewels were missing _

_ And her heart was bust _

Then he approached Victor over the rest of the dead people, began to sing:

_ So she made a vow _

_ Lying under that tree _

_ That she'd wait for her true love _

_ To come set her free _

_ Always waiting for someone _

_ To ask for her hand _

The dead bride raised her left bony hand to take Victor's hand after the one-eyed skeleton pushed him. To let two married couple spinning around. While the skeleton with one eye finishes continuing to sing:

_ Then out of the blue _

_ Comes this groovy young man _

_ Who vows forever _

_ To be by her side _

_ And that's the story _

_ Of our Corpse Bride _

after a spinning dance, however, the dead bride's bony hand popped out solidly, forcing her to press on Victor's right arm, gasping in fright, shaking her hand away from him on the floor.

On the contrary, when this music continues towards the end, all the dead people are focused and almost hypnotized to listen to the wonderful song that was arranged by the one-eyed skeleton, but not noticing about Victor, who he stealthily stepped to on the curved stairs that there at the top was the entrance door, and running away from the madness that won't let him lose his mind again.

However, somehow the dead bride heard a knock of footsteps, turned her head and she suddenly and surprised saw the fleeing Victor, who quickly ran through the stairs to the upper entrance door, passionately closed them and disappeared from sight. But apparently, the dead bride, who did not intend to be here alone in the pub with the rest of the dead people which they gradually entertained themselves in listening to incomparable music, she also walked through the stairs to the door and hurriedly caught up with him so practically.

***

Meanwhile, on the upper ground, in the late hours of the night, around a small village (known as the Land of the Living), since all human inhabitants are a little relaxed from great doubt and interference due to the cancellation of Victor and Victoria's wedding ceremony, but they began to go to sleep. Everyone fell asleep, but however, except for the Van Dort and Everglot families, it turned out to be such a worse decision, from which here came another detail: Victor Van Dort has disappeared in despair into the forbidden gloomy forest, but it made his parents worry and intervene more than if they hoped that their son would not get into some kind of trouble in the wandering of the forest, and instead they made their own plans in search of him, but they are not going to go here in search today, only they will practically manage to go in a carriage until tomorrow at sunrise, so they have already made a new plan for finding a son later until tomorrow, rather now they calm down a bit after drinking delicate tea and they without haste went to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Everglot mansion, under the great hall there was an unseen blackness, but on the left side near the stairs there was a little light of fire in the fireplace, but near the fireplace there was an unknown still figure, which is impossible to see who it was. Initially, when Lady Everglot walked silently and slowly on the right frame of the curtain, she holds a red-pink book in her left hand to make magic recipes and rituals for witches, so that it would be easier for devastated Victoria to relax using natural magic things in a cauldron under the dungeon, but she to be honest, she didn't have time to go to bed all the time if she adjusted to remembering Victor again, which made her so upset so much again.

However, as soon as Lady Everglot began to stop almost close to the stairs, she tilted her head in front to look into the farther distance of the fireplace in front of a black figure, resembling a round-bodied creature, which constantly stands and watches them as if warming up itself.

Suddenly Lady Everglot had a hunch of guesses for the figure she had seen every time she wanted to, but she seemed to know instantly who they were, and she was deeply impressed and relieved to finally see this one person when she saw them from the last time.

“Finis!” She exclaimed anxiously, and then she began to run, but not so fast, going down the stairs to the figure she had known before.

Yes, that's right, this figure was Lord Everglot, who he immediately came back a few hours ago when he went outside after sunset and he did something like that today alone on a cloudy winter night with a bright full moon that illuminated everything around the small town and the forbidden forest, like a night structure. Standing on the fire to warm up, he barely felt too exhausted and sullen when he did something to himself when he started to walk, but he didn't have to remember what had happened before, and in fact he is more likely to forget his unforeseen memories of what happened to him late at night.

Since then, his wife immediately approached him, but she did not just go to hug him, she just sternly and tensely stands behind him so inevitably as ever in life.

“Oh Finis, thank heavens you're finally back here so early…” She spoke a little relieved, but then she made herself look angry and serious at him as she for a moment testified to his inexplicable thoughts he had once arranged. “...And another thing, what in heaven’s name, where have you been? I've been waiting for you for hours when you went for a walk, because you didn't come back before the end of late in the evening. What dragged you today in the middle of a deserted night and late at night did not return home and go to bed with me, huh?”

“If I hadn't been that recently, but otherwise now I won't remember well what exactly I did before.” Lord Everglot muttered softly, sometimes he didn't want to look at his wife right away while he was staring at the fire in the fireplace for half a minute.

There was a brief silence.

Only then violated the silence by Lady Everglot, beginning to moan with irritation and injustice.

“Uugghh… You can't even imagine, our Victoria was very upset, especially since her wedding was recently canceled. And she kept speculating about her sloppy groom who had just disappeared into the forbidden forest of the same thing before he lost his ring last night.” Lady Everglot added sharply, walking in a circle back and forth in front of her unmoving husband. “And even his parents are upset and anxious until he has gone somewhere far away in the depths of the forest, and the sooner they make a plan for tomorrow in search of their son. News from town crier has recently been announced for hours when you were not there.”

“Ooh. I may have missed it in vain, which will decide me to find out what was going on around the human village.” Lord Everglot spoke a little sympathetically.

“Well of course you missed it in vain.” His wife clarified sternly, but persuaded a little sarcastically.

Meanwhile, in the darkening waltz hall, the infamous Lord Barkis crept up the curtain to listen to conversations between the Everglots about the recent news of Victoria's grief over the cancellation of her wedding and even Victor's disappearance in the lost forest. It seemed that he had a brilliant idea of how to forward a new plan from a flexible wedding plan between Victor and Victoria, and even something else he arranged for her to do. Lord Barkis smiled sinisterly as he heard Lady Everglot's terms.

“lt will be years before we can show ourselves in public again.” She assured him when she began to ask how not to throw out the plan for Victoria. “What shall we do?”

“We shall continue as planned, with or without Vincent.” Lord Everglot repeated responsibly.

“Victor.” His wife forwarded the young man's name.

“Whatever.” He muttered indifferently, shrugging his shoulders.

It was here that they heard a sort of soft cough in the great hall, the two couples turned to the back to look in, but suddenly saw the noble and bitterly amicable Lord Barkis, who came out of the curtain of the waltz hall, stood at a distance on them to inform them of some of his new position on planning Victoria's wedding.

“For that boy to toss aside a young woman like Victoria… it's positively criminal.” He spoke softly, then he made himself into action in a false sad tone. “Why, if l had a woman like your daughter on my arm l would lavish her with riches befitting royalty.”

“Your lady wife is a most fortunate woman.” Said Lady Everglot, almost sympathetically and more confidently, looking intently at Lord Barkis.

“Alas, l am not married.” Lord Barkis confessed with his false sad tone again. “l was betrothed some years ago but tragedy snatched my young bride away. When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught.”

However, when Lord and Lady Everglot rolled their eyes that they looked at each other since they finally heard this new position from Lord Barkis, it seemed that their old plan at Victor and Victoria's wedding would be arbitrarily canceled, instead of Lord Barkis and Victoria's wedding being decided as he deserved.

Meanwhile, in an underground room under the Everglot mansion, Victoria was standing cautiously on a wooden table with a stack of spices and natural ingredients, and above it was a witch's book for making magical elixirs and repeats, and on the left was a large black cauldron, which beneath them gurgled a yellow-green-blue-pink liquid, which here dissipated the delicate aroma of natural flowers, which gave her a better relaxation from those awkward efforts to cancel her wedding. As for her body, it was the most attractive costume she and her mother wore all the time, just like the witches wore them: she wore a black luxurious dress, like a black night, she wore a sharp-topped hat, which was once worn by witches as well, since they were caught by angry peasants from using magic spells and cursed structures for the reason they detained enchanted people, and then they were tortured to death through the late 18th to early 19th centuries ago as her mother once told her when Victoria was such a little girl; on her also on the back of the dress and head was half the body of a cat, which showed sharp large ears, a triangular nose and long thin whiskers on her snout, and such a long slender tail that waved so cleverly, when the full moon is still standing in the middle of the night, she will be able to turn into a werecat herself than her mother did.

Apparently, Victoria only gradually, in the middle of a few hours in the middle of the night, calmly prepares for herself a magic potion with aromas, before she looked at the book, muttered at the reading to add a few ingredients to the cauldron, first she got some dried flowers and leaves, small crumbs of grass in a cauldron, which produced new different colors of liquid, but here just developed a new delicate aroma of plants and flowers, which gives her more relaxation and concentration, as if she were enchanted. And finally she grabbed a large wooden spoon from the table and shoved it into the liquid so that she would stir them a little harder which would change the liquid to a new one of different colors.

But suddenly she seemed to hear some footsteps on the marble stairs, Victoria started gasp with the impression that someone was going to the underground room, quickly went to the wooden door, taking a wooden spoon, which she holds firmly in both hands, but forgot to put on the table while it is on the limb is still soaked through a multi-colored liquid. The latch on the door swung open, the door opened spontaneously, and at once her contented parents entered the room with a little smile to tell their daughter some good news.

“Marvelous news, Victoria, there'll be a wedding after all.” Her father gently announced the news.

“You found him?” She asked in surprise, she knew at once and thought that Victor had finally returned.

“Make haste, my dear, our relatives will arrive at any moment.” Her mother said contentedly and almost seductively. “We must have you looking presentable for Lord Barkis.”

However, hearing this news, standing still, Victoria gasped in impression, released the spoon from her hands and fell to the floor.

“Lord Barkis?” Victoria asked in surprise.

“He will make a fine husband.” Her mother said convincingly.

“Aye. A fortuitous turn of events indeed.” Lord Everglot agreed, when he turned to look at Victoria with his slightly satisfied look, began to slowly swing his belly both at the front and then at the back, as if he were allegedly dancing.

“A far better prospect this time.” His wife added confidently.

“But l do not love him.” Victoria assured them, but did not agree to force them to give another option to marry Lord Barkis, because it gives her away doubtfully because of a stranger who sometimes stayed in a mansion without Victor. “You cannot make me do this.”

“We must.” Her father persuaded her repeatedly.

“Please, l beg of you.” Victoria begged sadly. “There must be another way...”

“Without your marriage to Lord Barkis we shall be forced, penniless, into the street.” Lord Everglot spoke almost sympathetically and cautiously. “We are destitute.”

“But what about Victor-“ Victoria tried to repeat at least one word about Victor.

“Victor Van Dort has gone, child.” Lady Everglot interrupted her.

Oh dear, it was Victoria's worst and most dissatisfied moment that she immediately felt as before, she especially knew that by tomorrow there would be a new wedding, with Lord Barkis... without Victor.... Later, in the depths of her chest, her sincere heart broke for the loss of her best lover, Victor, whom she had first seen him before while he was playing the piano wonderfully, for he, moreover, had the best moment to have him as her future husband depending on her childhood, but now, unfortunately, without him, her dream begins shattered by this effort.

Victoria was very upset when her parents started to leave the underground room.

“You shall marry Lord Barkis tomorrow.” Her father persuaded her harshly.

She, with a broken heart, saw her parents approach the door before closing it, her parents, signified, said and left her alone to give her obedience to their plan.

“According to plan.” Only Lord and Lady Everglot said in both voices as he closed the wooden door loudly.

Later on the second floor of the hall, they went to the bedroom, and their daughter, in an ordinary domestic cat form, was quick to go to her room, but her parents were talking quietly so that no one would hear, except for Barkis, who hid stealthily with his black cloak in a dark corner of the hall as the Everglots headed for the bedroom. And leave Lord Barkis alone in the empty hall of the night.

He laughed mercilessly and slyly as he passed the portraits of several Everglot ancestors in the hall, and then he approached the rounded portrait of the beautiful Victoria, stroking them lightly with his long claws on his pale blue fingers. He had no idea that he would soon marry Victoria, and then he would do something cruelly painful thing for her.

“Oh, my dear.” He spoke softly to her in a portrait in his soft tone. “Oh, don't look at me that way. You have only to suffer this union until death do us part. And that will come sooner than you think.”

Then he quietly went to sleep, he is looking forward to his wedding tomorrow.

Because Lord Barkis loves money and some evil plans that he decides something.


	8. 8

The next day, the day that Victoria and Lord Barkis' new wedding would begin here today, when the sunrise had already risen almost high on the lawn, so Van Dorts and ragdoll Mayhew began to set out in search of Victor, when they came out of the empty mansion, Mr. Van Dort and Mayhew first pasted a poster on the back of the carriage, but there was a picture of shy Victor on it to let the villagers or other residents from another location remember if he was really lost in the forbidden forest. Before going to the road, apparently Mrs. Van Dort kept a large jar from the shelf of the gallery room under the mansion, but under it lay a dark green ball, like a giant bean, and for a moment, and then this ball opened its one eye with sky blue pupil as if it woke up so timely in the bright morning than in the night. After that, Mrs. Van Dort opened the lid of the jar, and the dark green ball immediately came out of the jar, from now on they had their small arms and legs with yellow claws on bony fingers and toes, on the upper head were small green and black horns, near the arms rose almost large leather bat wings, there is a silent one-eyed creature flying there, staring intently at Mrs. Van Dort with her upset and anxious look.  
She approached them doubtfully, and spoke at least with the word to allow them to carry out her whims to look in the middle of the empty forest where her poor son went.

“Rest assured, Nibrit. Please, try to fly at least once and find everywhere around the forest where my poor son got lost here.” Mrs. Van Dort gently instructed them, this one-eyed creature named Nirbit, he was adequately seeker of lost things, which he had the opportunity to deal with, he had keen eyesight to look closely at the places where these lost things lay, or even Victor, especially from his childhood, perhaps. And then Mrs. Van Dort added for the last time. “When William and I come back when the sun starts to set, and you fly back to us as soon as possible and tell us where he is now, okay?”

Nirbit nodded obediently for serving her whims, he quickly raised his wings much harder, and from now on he flew higher to the sky, then circling, and then flew here to high above the entrance gate. And Van Dorts had already climbed inside the carriage, since then Mayhew has been guiding the horse to go from the village to the entrance gate, and how else to go to the bridge and then on a dry road past the edge.  
Meanwhile, Nirbit was almost flying out of the small village, until he suddenly stopped at a distance from the ground, approached closer to the town crier, which he began to ring his bell and informed all the villagers of the unpleasant news.

“Victor Van Dort disappeared from sight around the darkened forest! Heartbroken bride to wed wealthy newcomer!”

Oh no, the news is not good for Victor to hear this, Nirbit knew how the whole world was so worth it. He concentrated for a moment and flew on through the leafless gloomy forest in search of Victor, but immediately flew inside a dark gray darkness with the glare of the sun.

***

Meanwhile, in the underground town (known as the Land of the Dead), where living corpses and skeletons come everywhere in the square in all places with a statue of a skeleton horseman sitting on a skeleton horse, which it stands behind the pub.  
But on the contrary, the dead bride came out of the pub, she walked quietly in the square with a few dead people, and then stood, far behind the statue, for a moment looked around the spectacle, where her husband went. And finally she started calling his name.

“Victor, darling, where are you?” The dead bride called softly, until no one heard her call, especially Victor, who disappeared everywhere on the underground town.

It was here that she heard a subtle, high-pitched voice in her head, but it was the voice of the same green worm that first appeared in the pub.

“if you ask me, your boyfriend is kind of jumpy.” The worm's voice spoke.

Immediately, the dead bride rolled her eyes, she did not want to hear his property in statements about Victor because he was her boyfriend. No, it's not, she doesn't prove it.

“He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband.” She assured.

And she went on again in search of Victor. She went all the time, calling his name again, and then bowed her head to the right and then to the left, but here and there he is nowhere to be seen, only there were always dead people, alleys and distorted houses with coffins, which these are firmly attached to brick walls. Significantly, the dead bride did not have to give up and take a break this time, assuming that she had to feel where her new husband hid somewhere from her, but she did not need to know what place he hid here?...  
Only then, when she instantly turned to the right from here, Only then, when she suddenly turned her head to the right and began to look for relief for a moment so that she could see someone as she wanted. On the first side was a walkway between two distorted houses, which was pasted on the wall with several coffins, and right next to the coffins, there was a bench, a young man was sitting motionless, put his arms on his knees and put his hand on his cheek, but his expression seemed sad and dissatisfied. Every time the dead bride clarified the idea that the young man was her new husband, when he ran away from the pub in despair.  
When she approached him here with a smile, she began to stand so vigilantly beside him, who he was sitting on the bench. She spoke to him in a sweet and comforting tone.

“Oh.. Here you are. In a few seconds I was looking for you through where you got lost around…” The dead bride spoke with relief.

Especially when Victor woke up a little, tilted his head up with his left palm on his cheek, and he saw the dead bride again for a moment, but he did not have time to get scared or run away from her at once, it is best to sit on the bench and give up lazily. But he didn't even look at her with his eyes.

“lsn't the view beautiful?” The dead bride said contentedly as she turned the other way, as if dancing, and looked intently around the underground town, and Victor was behind her, but he didn't look at her at all. “lt takes my breath away.” She said to herself as she approached the bench with Victor. “Well, it would if l had any.”

She stopped talking for a while, and since then Victor pushed aside to give the young woman a better place to sit here, and the dead bride did the same on her occasion, quietly sat down on the bench next to Victor.

“lsn't it romantic?” She asked curiously when violated a short pause.

Victor was too afraid to answer her, as it seemed, than awkwardly testified to the unexpected situation after hearing her story at the cause of her death, but he was very sorry for her that this had happened to her.

“Look, l am terribly sorry about what's happened to you and l'd like to help, but l really need to get home.” He said softly, sadly and insistently.

“This is your home now.” The dead bride softly stated.

“But l don't even know your name.” Unconvincingly persuaded a young man who had nothing to do with recognizing that dead young woman without her name.

Depending on his condition to know her name, until the voice of a green worm resounded in her head.

“Well, that's a great way to start a marriage.” The worm's voice spoke so slyly.

“Shut up!” The dead bride quietly shut his mouth.

There was another brief pause, as the dead bride prepared to make a decision to fulfill his condition on her name, and she finally gave him a sincere smile.

“lt's Emily.” She said politely.

“Emily.” Victor repeated when he found out her name.

“Oh, l almost forgot. l have something for you.” For a moment she said, her name was Emily, and suddenly she took a wrapped box from the bench and gave it to Victor sincerely.

Victor stares blankly at her and at the box he holds on his knees with both hands.

“lt's a wedding present.” Emily explained quietly to him.

He opened the box, looked at what lay in it, and quietly took one small bone from it, one of the remains of several bones, which immediately lay in the box of rest.

“Thank you.” Victor thanked her.

Suddenly, a box of bones began to tremble on his knees, Victor often closed it, and since then it has quickly fallen down to the floor from his knees, which on the floor lay all the remains of bones. However, in front of his eyes, the remains of the bones, they quickly folded together like a toy construct, and it turned out that it was a dog skeleton. Instead, the dog skeleton picked up a red collar on its mouth and gave it to Victor to look at. However, when the young man was surprised when he read the inscription behind the neck, and then he looked back at the dog, which gives him a familiar impression of a dead creature.

“Scraps?” He spoke when he remembered the dog's name, and the dog's skeleton barked happily and waved its bony tail. “Scraps! My dog, Scraps!” Victor exclaimed happily, the skeleton dog, named Scraps, quickly jumped to his former owner's knees and leaned gently on his head like a contented cat. “Oh, Scraps, what a good boy.”

Victor's dog, Scraps - is actually his deceased pet when the young man was still a little boy, he all at that time cared for him so kindly and walked him on the street with his father, and later the poor dog died in an accident which he had slipped by the wheel of a carriage when Victor was seven years old.

“l knew you'd be happy to see him.” The dead bride gratefully confirmed with a beautiful smile.

When Victor stopped stroking his dog for a big greeting, he gave him a jump back to the floor in front of him, and did him easy tricks for him to do, as in his childhood.

“Sit. Sit, Scraps, sit.” Victor commanded his dog, and the skeleton dog did the same by listening to his order, he just sat on his hind legs, as did trained dogs.

“Good boy, Scraps.” Victor respected him, and then he again commanding him to do another trick. “Roll over. Roll over.”

Scraps himself did this by listening to him, he just started circling his body with bones on the floor except for his head.

“Good boy, Scraps.” Victor respected him again. And he again commanded him the last trick. “Play dead.”

Unfortunately, the dead dog just looked at him so confused and sad that Victor immediately guessed and he forgave him.  
And the happy and comforted Scraps jumped back on the bench, and the dead bride looked at him more interestingly. And quietly strokes his skull.

“Oh, what a cutie.” She said softly.

“You should have seen him with fur.” Victor spoke softly as he began to stroke Scraps' back, and smiled a little warmer. “Mother never approved of Scraps jumping up like this. But then again, she never approved of anything.”

Suddenly, since Victor had stopped stroking his back, as if something had pricked him by an unknown thing in his head, he sometimes turned his head away from his gaze on Scraps and Emily, and he had a dubious and dissatisfied feeling.  
The dead bride looked at him a little worriedly, and Scraps whistled with concern at his owner for what was wrong with him.

“What's wrong, my darling?” She asked worriedly.

“It's not even enough to comfort me, as you will improve me a little and gave me this.” He said sadly, sighing heavily. “It would have always been better for me to see him when he was still alive, but now I wouldn't be more comfortable seeing him as dead than I kindly claimed.”

“Oh. Right.” Emily said almost sympathetically.

There was silence again.  
The dead bride began to think about how to find interesting things for Victor to comfort. But there's no deciding where exactly to find another thing for him to reassure?  
Suddenly, Emily had a great idea of how best to comfort him as she began to get up from the bench.

“Come on. I wanted to show you something so that it would give you better comfort.” She offered Victor to see her surprise for him as if she had arranged something.

A surprise? What a surprise? I don't mind seeing them - Victor thought, which he also got up from the bench with a confused look. And his pet, Scraps, did the same.  
All two couples with a dead dog were walking quietly around the center of the underworld, and at that moment they walked back to the pub, as Victor was here for the first time anyway. And yet they left the skeleton dog alone on the street.  
Inside the pub, because there was an emptiness all over the place, it seems that the dead people came out of the party to rest a little, Victor thought. Instead, Emily and Victor silently let themselves down the crooked stairs and walked among the quiet pub, because there really was no one here, only two couples left alone for those events.  
Fortunately, as Victor and the dead bride walked on from the tables and chairs, only for what Victor realized for a moment, he saw that Emily would only bring him closer to the piano, which once played a skeleton with sunglasses for a few hours ago in the tragic story of Emily in the musical version. Eventually, the dead bride began to sit in front of the piano, and placed her with both hands (with her left bony hand) on the keyboards and quietly began to play on it.  
When there was a subtle melody, Victor just stood quietly behind her, but he was so unconvincing and sad looking at her, as she plays so well, he did not know everything that Emily has talent, and he had too. However, he didn't even have a chance to hear it that it would improve him well with his hard efforts after his first arrival in the Land of the Dead.

“I wouldn't even think to hear it, it makes me feel better...” Victor seemed to be trying to reassure her, but the dead bride did not pay attention to him about his stress, she only gradually playing the piano so appreciated and satisfied.

Usually Victor sighed softly and began to sit next to her. He didn't have to look at her politely, which she still plays with her charming smiles. From now on he began to play his rhythm on the keyboards with both hands, but he smiled a little lightly, and then Emily played his rhythm, staring intently with her contented look, she knew for sure that her easy decision worked to comfort Victor more than ever. Then Victor played the piano every time, but still he did not look at Emily so ignored, when there was a gentle and elegant song. He glanced at her a little, and noticed that she, with her eyes closed and a beautiful smile, was playing very slowly, and then she continued to play the piano so much gracefully until Victor joined her in a musical duet. He looked back at Emily with his contented look, and she looked at him too, the young man smiling, only continuing to play a duet with her at least once. They played so talentedly, with their gifted smiles, as Emily's bony hand began to jump off her left arm as it still played the piano itself, and approached Victor's right arm, which he was giggling softly.

“Pardon my enthusiasm.” Emily said, also giggling softly.

“l like your enthusiasm.” Victor repeated as he put Emily's hand back on her left arm, and then they both smiled for a short pause.

And suddenly someone violated a short pause, and in an instant the two "newlyweds" heard the further sound of a bell and the footsteps of hurried dead people.

“New arrival! New arrival!” One of the dead people sounded at close range among the pub.

But then Victor and the dead bride guessed that in the underworld there was a new corpse or something that had recently come here from the human world. They mostly got up from the seat in front of the piano, so Victor insisted that Emily stay here because he could see the newcomer, but the dead bride agreed to hear it, and he went on past several more anticipated and cheerfully patient crowds of dead people. Victor walked carefully over the people, urging them to step aside from his linear short path, and for him to hear some little voice from the far side among the several crowds, just as it told them to move away from its own path, after Victor approached the voice, but it turned out that a small green-round-bodied one-eyed creature, Nirbit, was flying at him. The young man gasped in astonishment and surprise to see an adequate seeker long ago through his childhood, when the winged creature was gone in a few years which Mrs. Van Dort locked him in a large jar after completing the search for her lost frightened son and then she put it on the shelf with expensive ancient things.  
And now, in the underworld, Victor and Nirbit saw each other again, but for many years they never saw each other again when Victor grew up and graduated from the etiquette academy.

“Nirbit? Is that you?” Victor asked in astonishment when he had long remembered the name of the one-eyed creature.

“Ey, what’s up, Victor!” The creature greeted him approvingly as he waved his small right arm. “It's been a long time since we've seen each other many years ago, as I noticed when you were a little, frightened boy that I finally found you after a long search of the house on the advice of your worried parents, even now, when I was released from the jar, you have finally grown up and look perfectly than usual, but you look more like your respectable, loving father…” When he stopped talking, and immediately he waved his leather wing lightly to fly at Victor in a circle to look at his appearance, and then Nibrit flew into the air back to look at the embarrassed Victor. “...And you are not even completely damaged when there are no scratches with blood and scars as well... But it seems that only your father's wedding suit was torn.... I would hope if he will not be angry that you ruined it his favorite suit after marrying your mother, right, Victor?”

After on his terms, Victor at that moment looked at himself guiltily with his father's torn wedding suits, since yesterday he had deliberately ruined it which had been turned into his werewolf by the light of the full moon, for then the young man coughed softly, looking more closely back to Nirbit.

“Listen, Nirbit.... How did you get here?” Victor asked with curiosity, and indeed, how the one-eyed creature got here in the dungeon for the dead.

“Ah, you're talking about it: I just flew out of town through to further around the deciduous forests, well, I flew all around here to look for you where you disappeared in the same place.” Nirbit explained to him. “And later, when a minute later I landed in the air under a gloomy forest, but although it is a little bright with the sun's rays, all of a sudden, sometimes on the ground I saw in amazement a bunch of grown roots from large trees, because above it was a strange twisted root, resembling a bony arm. I lightly touched them so as not to force them to break in half, however, this arm quickly snatched at me, a skeleton climbed out of the biggest hole, it frantically reached me underground, and, without any chance, I ended up in the same place and finally found you.”

“Oh, I see…” Victor already understood for listening to Nirbit's short spectacle.

During an urgent conversation between Victor and Nirbit, a worried Victor insisted that he should return to the human world, and even asked him how everyone in the small village, and Nirbit tells him that everyone and his parents wondering about their son where he slips out of sight, and so far he wanted to tell Victor about the recent news from the town crier’s condition that Victoria was going to get married for today, which gave Victor an increase in his impressions and shock and still impatiently asked who would marry her, but only the one-eyed winged creature told him that it was a wealthy newcomer who had begun to marry poor Victoria, but had completely forgotten what the newcomer's name was (he had forgotten Lord Barkis’ name), and finally Victor gasped in deep shock and frustration, he knew for sure that he had a broken heart for the fact that Victoria could have done so unjustly without him.

“Well... It's time for me to fly away from that unknown underworld where I was here, and deliberately go back to the human world to tell your parents where you are now under a gloomy forest.... and also you are stuck, in that, that the most unknown underworld with dead people...” Confirmed the creature, which he clapped with his small arm on Victor's left shoulder. “I hope that you should forget about her no matter how much you loved her, and as soon as possible find something else that you liked them a little. So, Au revoir, little Vic-..!.. Oh, I mean, big Victor!”

As Nirbit slowly flew from Victor back and forth, then he began to whirl quickly, and soon a few golden-light sparks scattered on his body and disappeared from sight.  
Victor was left alone with all the surprised dead people, which they saw with anticipation when Nirbit disappeared. But then the young man can't forget about her because he really loved her and had the only chance to marry her instead of increasing the cost of money for her poor parents, but now that his life seemed useless to marry her because she had already found someone which she loved, but Victor always wanted himself to leave his own life and politely lay back in the grave to better forget about the unacceptable efforts.  
Eventually the sad Victor shook his head and started walking away when everyone saw him, they didn't tell or ask him except for Emily, who was looking at him anxiously as he walked up the stairs to the exit. She didn't have to understand something wrong with Victor.

“Victor? Where are you going?” She asked in her experience.

But Victor had no words to answer, he just silently left the pub in despair. But again he left the dead bride alone in the pub with her sympathetic and doubtful look.

***

Meanwhile, in Victoria's room under the Everglot mansion, Victoria, with a sad look already wearing a wedding dress, the maid Hildegarde, her charitable governess-nurse, who cared for her for so many years and taught her how to be a calm and serenely happy lady, rather than studying for the witch-werecat magical events which her mother had taught her since childhood. Instead, Hildegarde helped her put the tiara on her head and had to make it look perfect and much more beautifully.  
Apparently the maid began to look at the sad Victoria, the same as last night when she was dissatisfied with the loss of someone at that moment.

“Miss Victoria, we must leave for the church now.” Hildegarde said softly with her serene tone.

“Yesterday l thought my wedding would be happy.” Victoria spoke sadly with a broken heart. “Now l feel like l'm caught in the tide, pulled out to sea.”

However, Hildegarde tried to calm her down from the restless phenomenon, when she approached her calmly with her respectful feeling.

“The sea leads to many places, dearie.” She calmly confirmed. “Maybe you'll land somewhere better.”

But Victoria is still heartbroken for the loss of Victor, this cheerful pronunciation of the maid did not manage to calm her down when Hildegarde had already left her room, and also Victoria with a sad look was about to leave the house for the church.  
Later in church, Victoria stood motionless in front of the altar, but said nothing while the blue-pale-skinned Lord Barkis began to make his wedding vows. Further past the gate under the church, her parents sat with the inhabitants of a small village on the right side of the benches behind her, and on the left side it was empty, because none of Barkis' families or acquaintances came there more often than usual.

“With this candle, l will light your way in darkness.” Lord Barkis began by reading vows and inserting a candle on the counter in front of the closely watched Pastor Galswells.

Suddenly he heard a soft cough, and Lord Barkis turned his head to the sources of the noise. It was Lord Everglot coughing, holding a pocket watch on his right hand to look at what time it was, but waving his left hand to let Lord Barkis continue his vow. But a noble white-haired vampire-like man did the same when he finished continuing his vow.

“With this ring, l ask you to be mine.” He finished reading the vow when he took a gold ring from his pocket and put it on Victoria's finger, but her hand fell on the side of the dress so sluggishly.

She was constantly silent, not a word to answer him, but nodded at the bottom for injustice, she knew for sure that her dream was ruined without Victor, because of Barkis that he wittily did it so cruelly.

“l now pronounce you man and wife.” Pastor Galswells confirmed them quietly and dryly when he closed the book when the wedding ceremony was finally over.

At the entrance to the church, the maid blew a handkerchief with her nose, which she was satisfied with the fact that Victoria eventually married her new husband forever.  
After Lord Barkis and Victoria's wedding was over, everyone left the church and went to a banquet at the Everglot mansion.


	9. 9

Every time, around the underworld, outside the pub here just sat a heartbroken and doubtful Victor on one of the opened coffins, he suddenly took out of his pocket on his father's torn wedding suit a small branch with white, tiny, beautiful flowers, which Victoria had given him two days earlier because he had played the piano so beautifully and elegantly that she had liked it very much since they had first met before attending a wedding rehearsal. He was all too heartbroken when he heard the news from his winged one-eyed seeker that Victoria was going to marry another man. Victor did not have to believe that it was too late for him to return to the human world, and he was not sure what to do now than to leave his own life.

“Oh, dear.” Victor said sadly to himself, sighed softly. “l'm too late.”

And then he dropped a branch of white flowers on the ground, and so far a few small petals fell from them.  
Victor tilted his head down, sighing in despair, but now he did not feel too happy for what he had done to himself.  
But suddenly he heard someone's female voice in front of him, which is more like the voice of a dead bride.

“Oh, Mrs. Plum, what am l to do?” Emily's voice spoke as Victor stood up and went through his eyes through the almost closed door, when there was a kitchen in the bright line of the curtain of light, and two people were standing at the table - Emily and even a fat dead chef woman, which they both had a conversation about Victor which he left the pub every minute. “He just walked off without saying a word. Are all men like this?”

“Well, l'm afraid none of them are very bright.” A fat dead chef woman named Mrs. Plum spoke when she immediately pulled a knife from the hunchbacked cook’s back. “They get something stuck in their heads and you can't do a thing with them.”

While Miss Plum and Emily began to leave the kitchen, until here came from the nearest kitchen door a humpbacked, bony, old skeleton with his small spectacles on the nose of his skull, and even his gray, thin long beard below on his chin, Victor had never seen this old skeleton before once he escaped from a pub in the middle of the outer center of the underworld due to the onset of his anxious situation and cowardice, and when he was now reassured by the cessation of his fears of undead people they had no intention of attacking him, as he has imagined since then.  
When the young man closely watches the elder, who he approached the dead bride, and holds an open book in his hands.

“My dear, we have to talk.” the wise old skeleton spoke dryly as he placed a large book on the table.

But there was a green worm in the book, and he excitedly reached for the page of the book with his tail (A/N: How did maggot get out of Emily's head and approach Elder Gutknecht for some important matters for her? Well, that was when Victor left the pub, Emily in despair threw her maggot out of her head so that she could not hear from his ridicule for her new husband, which is why this young man was thinking something about another event from the loss of fate with Victoria in their marriage, and since then the maggot has had to tie Victor to leave his life and stay with Emily as dead forever), which he was too eager to tell Emily about some more important matters that the old skeleton had arranged himself.

“Let me tell her, please. Let me tell her.” The green worm begged at the elder, but that old skeleton ignored him.

“What?” The dead bride asked when the green worm wanted to say something to her.

“There is a complication with your marriage.” The old skeleton calmly declared.

“l don't understand.” She said so confused.

“The vows are binding only until death do you part.” The elder explained the new complication of the marriage to Emily and Victor.

“What are you saying?” Emily asked uncertainly.

“Death has already parted you.” the old skeleton persuaded almost dryly.

Emily gasped in shock when she realized that Victor was not yet dead, despite the fact that he had been married to her since he had deliberately put his grandmother's ring on her bony finger in an incomprehensible way.

“lf he finds out, he'll leave.” The dead bride said anxiously as she begged for the old skeleton. “There must be something you can do.”

“Well, there is one way.” Suddenly the elder stated when he began to look through the page of the book.

“Oh, please, please, let me tell her.” the worm impatiently begged again, but unfortunately the old skeleton kept ignoring him.

“lt requires the greatest sacrifice.” Finally, the elder skeleton added.

”Go on, get to the good part.” The worm was still talking excitedly, as if he knew what was going on here today.

”What is it?” The dead bride asked curiously.

“We have to kill him!” The worm answered her loudly, claiming that he and the old skeleton should kill Victor.

“What?!” Emily exclaimed in shock as Victor gasped softly in horror over the almost closed kitchen door when he heard their conversation.

“Victor would have to give up the life he had forever.” The old skeleton persuaded. “He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living and drink from the wine of ages.”

When he was silent from the conversation, he either turned two pages, where there was an impatient green worm, opening and showing on the page a picture of a dark red bottle with a skull glued to the underside of the glass.  
Emily was so much more shocked that she looked at the picture of the wine of the ages in the page of the book, she still understood well what it was.

“Poison!” She exclaimed anxiously.

“This would stop his heart forever.” The skeleton elder finally declared in an instant. “Only then would he be free to give it to you.”

Emily shook her head unconvincingly, it couldn't be, she hadn't thought of poisoning her new husband to death before, she was just thinking about being able to be with him alive forever, not sacrifice him so immediately.

“l could never ask him.” Emily warned erratically.

“You don't have to.” Victor quietly insisted on her as he went into the kitchen under the pub and confronted Emily with his certain look. “l'll do it.”

There was a disturbing silence.  
Victor had the only chance to leave his life to marry Emily forever, and the sooner he would be free to give her his heart, which is what the old skeleton said.

“My boy, if you choose this path you may never return to the world above.” The old skeleton dryly warned the young man. “Do you understand?”

Victor had no effort to hear it as the old skeleton says, he knows exactly how a werewolf young man would no longer return to the upper human world when he chose a new path to marry Emily.  
Then the young man fearlessly holding Emily's hand to get her up with his smile.

“l do.” Victor answered the old skeleton with agreement.

Victor and Emily began to smile at each other after he had accepted a proper marriage with her rather than a marriage with Victoria.  
Later, the couple walked to the center of the underworld, they climbed to the top of the monument, they stood straight on the statue of a skeleton horse behind them, Emily sat on them, and Victor wanted to call all the dead inhabitants to hear the big news about his new ceremonial wedding with Emily.

“Gather round! Gather round, everybody!” Victor announced to the residents as they stopped walking around the center and stood in silence when they looked up at him and Emily standing at the top of the monument. “We've decided to do this thing properly. So grab what you can and follow us! We're moving this wedding party upstairs!”

When they heard his news, all the undead people were expecting it to hear it and quietly talking to each other with interesting facts, as if they thought it was a good idea to join the ceremony in the upper human world, rather upstairs, it seems.

“Upstairs? l didn't know we had an upstairs.” One of the dead women spoke.

“Sounds creepy.” The skeleton child in a sailor suit muttered interestingly and quietly to the skeleton girl.

”Let's go!” The skeleton girl added when she and the skeleton boy started going to go with Scraps, which he happily barks so enthusiastically.

And all the dead people with delight were also going to go quickly before work time to the wedding affair for two seductive unmarried couples.  
After that, three dead women helped bring Emily down from the statue, and headed here on the left side while preparing for her wedding. At that, Victor went down from the statue so that he could also quickly catch up with them, but suddenly he was stopped by a small black spider, which appeared when she lowered her web, which is attached all the way to the sky.

“Hold on, my boy.” The spider with her high sweet tone quietly assured him. “You can't get married looking like that.”

When the spider began to whistle softly, to Victor's incredible surprise, several spiders had just descended from the sky, as if they had carefully sat on his body so that they could begin to exceed his father's torn wedding suit, as if they were correcting it. While the spiders began to sing so basically, Victor began to laugh because the spiders were tickling him so that they still deftly embroider his costume when the webs turn to dark and gray threads in through them. After finishing fixing the wedding costume, when the spiders pulled back upstairs from him, when Victor turned around, once his father's wedding costume was too torn because he turned himself into his night monster, and now, it has become so much more intact and perfect than ever. He successfully showed two living corpses his father's repaired costume, but they began to sing as they turned expectantly from him and ran out in preparation for a visit to the top of the human world.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen under the pub, Mrs. Plum and her assistant cooks began cooking in a cauldron of green liquid, while they gave a chance to make a wedding cake at the ceremony. But the fat chef woman assured them that the cake was not mistakenly, but that it should be quite sublime. After the one-eyed cook, one of her assistant cooks, began pouring dust from the pot into the cauldron, however, the another cook accidentally hit a one-eyed cook when suddenly his nose fell into the liquid of the cauldron. Immediately Mrs. Plum took a spoon to grab half the liquid with the one-eyed cook’s nose, she tasted them softly, and with delight she felt that it would be suitable for making a cake so dependent.  
A expected and triumphant song was temporarily wasted in the square. The tall skeleton general sits on a skeleton horse at the top of the monuments, holding his dagger to lift them as a sign of good fortune, and the short skeleton general passes with his skeleton soldiers behind him, and they even sing:

_Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding  
Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!  
Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today! Hurray!_

The tall skeleton general jumped off the monument and landed on the boat with the other soldiers, pretending to be swimming in the sea during the war, and still singing:

_One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside  
Until the end, we will defend our one and only bride_

Then the skeleton generals with several skeleton soldiers approached the silent Victor, they held his both arms while they continued to sing and cheer but except for Victor:

_Our bride to be, our bride to be, our lovely Corpse Bride  
Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray!  
The bride is getting married today_

Suddenly, when the soldiers stopped singing in an instant, and they immediately began to expect when they saw that near the square here someone was coming down through the twisted stairs. But through to the stairs above the square here slowly came a contented dead bride, on her head hung a tiara with a veil on the back of her long dark blue hair, in her hands held a colorful white and blue flowers in a bouquet, she looked much more beautiful and luxurious as and it was before, or still is.

“Oh, there she is.” Said one of the skeletons.

When Emily was already behind the lower part of the stairs in the square, in front of her immediately stood three dead women, who they tenderly began to sing a sincere choir, like choir singers in the church. And then she silently walked to on the way past the expected dead people, which those gladly saw her with her exquisite look.

“Here she comes.” The short skeleton general whispered in Victor's ear.

Emily thus almost came far away from Victor along with the skeleton generals, while the dead women sang, and all the dead inhabitants looked at her intently with an interesting look, and as for the green worm standing on the back of the hunchbacked living corpse, he began cry with joy when he is blowing his nose on a napkin.  
Emily still walked with a smile past the undead silent and contented crowds, and Victor stood beside them, which Mrs. Plum held firmly on his right arm when a dead barber with his scissors cut into strands of Victor's hair to compare his haircut.  
Then all the inhabitants of the underworld, except Victor and Emily, began to sing, who in a few minutes began to gather for their preparations to go to the top of the human world, notably as the skeletons began to bring completed a large wedding cake, after Mrs. Plum on a ladder on on top of the cake put white miniature statues of Victor and the dead bride, a gang of skeletons in a pub put their necessary musical instruments and some things for a wedding in wooden bags, and finally all the few dead people came out of the apartment square and the pubs while they were singing, but they quietly gathered and went here to catch up with Victor and Emily, each time the green worm tried to quickly crawl out of the crowd, which they walked with their feet on the floor, because unfortunately the worm was too slow to catch up with them, until someone grabbed his tail by a black spider, and she lifted him up through her web to help him put him in his place among the walking crowd as if they'd better go with him.  
Eventually all the dead people continued to sing when they were on their way to the top of the human world (the Land of the Living) so that they could better celebrate after the end of the wedding ceremony between the young werewolf boy and the dead bride.


	10. 10

In the Everglot mansion, in the middle of the hall at the entrance door, there was the silent and sadly Victoria, the smug and dishonest Lord Barkis, and even her parents with a few guests, whom they sat motionless at a long table covered with a white blanket, and on them here lay silver forks, knives and spoons past plates of baked chickens, and glass cups with some water, or wine, perhaps. Every hour since the newlyweds and everyone had arranged a wedding feast, but only they still held an unbreakable silence, Victoria anxiously knew how it would ever happen to her when she was unacceptably married to a vampire-like stranger, if he would rather do something for her that he had to fulfill his mysterious whim, we would have to guess later how it will happen.  
Suddenly, Hildegarde came out of the kitchen door above the frame in the middle of the stairs, holding a tray of small wedding cake with miniature figures of Lord Barkis and Victoria, but she seemed to be muttering something softly under her breath, she went to the table and put the cake on them near the newlyweds, and since then the maid went back to the kitchen door, leaving the newlyweds and several guests in deep silence under the hall.  
In the middle of the table, one of the guests slept for an inappropriate length, and all still sitting impatiently and even bored, but an old woman with a large chin poked a chicken with her bony finger, and Lord and Lady Everglot rolled their eyes at each other, however, a short-bodied short man with both hands holds a fork and a knife, looking so hungrily at a plate of chicken to wait for one of the guests to get up and solemnly appoint a toast for the newlyweds.  
When Lord Barkis got up, except for Victoria, he took a spoon to knock on a glass filled with water or wine so that he would break the great silence of all the guests, and made them pay attention to him, but they did not even look at him at all.

“Quiet down now, everyone.” He spoke softly to the guests.

As they heard him, one of the guests began to wake up quickly with an anxious look, while Lord Barkis continued to enchant everyone.

“Thank you. Elegant, cultured, radiant.” Barkis spoke solemnly as he stood beside the motionless and silent seated bride as she heard what he was still saying. “Victoria has found a husband with all these qualities and more. Serendipity brought us together and no force on earth could tear us apart….”

Suddenly, when his hospitable speech was interrupted by a fire in the fireplace that changed color to a green glow, illuminating around the hall, everyone at the table began to look nervously and frightenedly at what was happening here, but here, behind the surprised and confused Lord and Lady Everglot, many skeletons from the black sphere approached stealthily, and then in front of the hosts some guests were frightened to see it. However, the one-eyed skeleton, the leader of the gang of skeletons, his round eye fell out of his right empty hole and fell directly into the soup bowl in front of the confused Lord Everglot, and he looked sternly at his dinner with an eye that hangs on top of the soup like a tree, he definitely took a spoon on his left hand to get an eye on it from the bowl of soup and looking at it much intently.

“There's an eye in me soup.” He said vaguely.

Since then, an old woman with a wrinkled face cried out in fear and all the guests began to panic when they suddenly got up from the table, and it fell to the floor where plates and silverware fell down in the same place.  
It was complete chaos for the whole world, but it all made Lord Barkis more afraid of everything, and Victoria had little.  
So the newlyweds were shocked to see that skeletons, zombies and living corpses were running all over the hall, that they were frantically catching up with frightened people running around in a panicked incomprehensible way.  
Because Lord Barkis was too frightened when he saw anything, he pushed his wife and quickly hid under the table. Victoria could not believe with her own eyes that her husband was a coward, like a frightened vampire, who quickly hid in the shadows from the sun. And then she tilted her head back to look at the chaos, and then she suddenly saw in the terror of the "attack" of dead people her mother and father, but her mother stood frightened on a chair, with both hands firmly lifting the lower dark red dress on knee, which in front of her was a skeleton dog barking at her. And then she glanced at her father as he tried to summon his butler with his last order.

“Fetch me musket!” Lord Everglot ordered urgently.

“Fetch your own musket. I'm off!” The butler spoke as he put his hat on his head and cowardly fled to the exit of the mansion, but he did not even close the door.

Victoria knew full well that she could neither run nor scream, she just knelt down to hide in front of the table in impression. Like a frightened cat.  
Meanwhile, the green worm began to rise to the shoulder of the man with the beard, when he suddenly heard a small voice of the worm whispering past his ear.

“Excuse me, you don't know me, but l used to live in your dead mother.” The green worm spoke almost ominously.

A man with a beard screams as he runs away in fright as a worm sits on his arm.  
Also meanwhile about a one-eyed skeleton, when he is so openly chasing a fat young woman out of her fear with his attractive and almost ominous feeling.

“Hey, hold on there!” The one-eyed skeleton exclaimed as he stopped running, and he just stared so intently at her with her fat body that was covered in her dark dress. “l love a woman with meat on her bones.” He giggled hoarsely, and then he set out to chase her again.

Instead, Lord and Lady Everglot made their way to the stairs in safety to stay away from the chaos below. In fact, they saw skeletons running down the hall, still chasing frightened guests, and even near the stairs, several skeletons surrounded a frightened old woman (it seems to be Lord Everglot's aunt) who could not shout or run away, because she was appropriately surrounded.

“Finis, who invited these people?” Lady Everglot asked her husband. “They must be from your side of the family.”

“Certainly not.” Lord Everglot assured so firmly. But he did not believe that he had no respect for the dead people. “Why, if my Grandfather Everglot could see this, he'd be turning in his grave.”

“Finny!” There was a distant, hoarse, and also a familiar voice.

When the Everglots turned with a horrible look to see, there, in front of the portrait of Grandfather Everglot, stood a short, round-bodied skeleton, wearing his old-fashioned mid-18th-century costume, with his weird big wig on top of his skull, like a rabbit's ears, and holds an empty martini glass on his bony hand. It was Grandfather Everglot when he began seeing his grandson a few years after his death.

“Where do you keep the spirits?” The round-bodied skeleton asked his grandson hoarsely and dryly.

As soon as both Everglots began to scream in terror and fear, they quickly ran across the frame to the curtain, but did not look around in the chaos, as Grandfather Everglot looked at them in an incomprehensible gaze as they hurried back to their bedroom.  
All the guests fled the mansion in fear, and screamed wildly loudly, while they were still haunted by sensible and even almost terrifying dead people, they felt much more humorous to frighten them than they had proved in their own way. When chaos reigned in the small village, a town crier suddenly appeared, when he noticed the dead people appearing upstairs, and then he shouted loudly with a bell for the news.

“In other news, the dead walk the earth!”

Apparently, the inhabitants of the small village also began to shout loudly with the greatest panic for the fact that many undead people are being persecuted here.  
Meanwhile, the Van Dort carriage approached the entrance gate of town, got back into them here, it was so risky that Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort were too tired to stop in search of their lost son. And they were well aware that it was too late tonight since they had traveled for several hours in search, and they had better go home and go to bed so that they could find their son again the next day.  
When Mayhew stopped the carriage, the driver and the couple found themselves near a statue of a soldier sitting on a horse and beyond the mansion, but they suddenly saw that in the middle of the street there was chaos between the dead and frightened residents. When Mayhew stopped the carriage, both the driver and the couple found themselves at the statue of a soldier on horseback and beyond their Van Dort family mansion, but chaos between the dead and frightened residents was still developing among the center of the human village. Mrs. Van Dort got out of the carriage with a surprised and confused look, but her husband tried to get out of them, he desperately saw something like this, despite the dead people, and only saw in the sky that there was a full moon shining around the town. Until now, sometimes he began to tremble anxiously for a moment, and feeling that in his body his wolf hair could grow on his skin and in the middle of his body grows unacceptably, so that his usual suit tore violently, and finally, when Mrs. Van Dort backed up with Mayhew on what they saw, in fact, Mr. Van Dort turned into a werewolf, which is a big fluffy monster that collectively jumped out of the carriage, and carefully landed behind his wife and coachman.  
Outside the Everglot mansion, someone in chaos suddenly heard Lord Everglot's anxious cry on the upper wing of the house, perhaps he had seen something through the window, rather a full moon, a second later, when he had finished turning into something, suddenly in the middle of the village with chaos, everyone heard a pitiful howl of some terrible monster, from now on a large figure with a passionate movement jumped out of the window, so the glass began to break in half and immediately fell down directly on the road above the mansion, and the figure so carefully landed behind a mansion, like a toad that escaped from a predator.  
Right there, when a shaggy and contented werewolf stands here, like a happy dog, in front of him was a formidable weretoad, the same toad monster that had been around the woods last night before it frantically met the werewolf Victor and Emily, and now, when someone found out that this creature was supposed to be Lord Everglot, and instead he began to roar so menacingly so loudly that it echoed through the streets of the human village.  
There was an anxious and uncompromising silence.  
And immediately the town crier also noticed the two monsters, and he began to shout with a bell on his left hand to start announcing another news for frightened residents and undead people.

“And also in another news, two monsters are back to invade our world!”

Immediately, all the inhabitants screamed so loudly in panic, and they fled as quickly as possible around the center from the two monsters and also the dead people, that they constantly with prudent feelings caught up with the frightened living people. And at that moment all the inhabitants of the small village hid in the corners around the center almost beyond the terrible sights.  
Each time weretoad Lord Everglot with his enraged roar began to attack the gang of skeletons and other dead people, however, they disgustedly and carefully fled from him while he gradually attacked them with his fists and scratched with his long claws, but it was in vain, he knew for sure that the dead people were too clever and evasive not to be in any case, and as soon as they began to approach the frightened living people, but they actually ignored the bloodthirsty toad monster so resolutely.  
But the dry-wart-skinned monster also desperately ignored everyone so frustrated, and then he began to turn his attention so hostilely to his farthest opponent, the shaggy werewolf (he only instinctively catches up with the skeletons, which he testifies that they have a few bones, like a dog that wants to get and taste the bone), and as soon as possible headed for him to attack, but his opponent with a surprised and alarmed look, he deftly began to flee with his two arms and legs like a fugitive, closer to the road past two houses in the dark near the Van Dort mansion, which would lead here to the entrance gate of the small village. Then the werewolf (Mr. Van Dort) approached the road in the dark so quickly and disappeared from sight. A weretoad (Lord Everglot) also began to catch up with him menacingly when he approached here on the road in the dark. And behind them, Mrs. Van Dort and Mayhew, anxious and impressed, rushed here, and in front of them Lady Everglot, much frightened and shocked, came out of the Everglot mansion, she especially wants to join her in-law with a ragdoll coachman to stop their husbands in werebeast form before it's too late. All three approached the same road in the dark, and likewise they disappeared into the darkness.  
Meanwhile, addressing the frightened living people as they stood in the corner and seemed to be standing in front of the environment of the dead people who were still approaching them without any sense.  
Including a group of three adults with a little boy, whom they also still fear for dead people. Suddenly, when the boy immediately saw on one of the corpses that it was familiar to him, instead the boy with a memorable look approached him, avoiding his mother's warning, he slowly approached the corpse's knees with a hanging jaw. And all the living people seemed frightened and worried, and guessed what could happen to the end. Apparently the corpse with a drooping jaw looked at the boy intently, and then he took him with both bony hands and lifted him up even so that he had a better look at him through their eyes with a cognitive event. All the living began to gasp in fear. The boy was still looking at the corpse, but then a cognitive thought clicked in his head, and knowing full well who the living corpse was.

“Grandpa?” The little boy asked happily.

When all the living inhabitants were amazed when they saw that the boy began to hug his long-lost grandfather.  
So all the inhabitants of the small village also had the decision to recognize a few dead people which were their distant deceased relatives and friends, and all relatively uniting between the living and the dead and forgetting about the fear of panic that they had temporarily disappeared from their heads.  
Meanwhile, returning to the empty Everglot mansion, because in this hall there was immediately a huge mess: plates were broken, chairs collapsed, and silverware lay on the floor. Victoria began to stand on her feet, but stood still and looked around the empty hall. Lord Barkis with his anxious expression finally came out from under the table, panting heavily, he was something so sneaky looking or listening with his sharp ears around when the place became quiet and empty from any misfortune.

“Wait. That's it.” Lord Barkis muttered softly and tensely. “We're going to take whatever money we can and get out of here.”

“Money? What money?” Victoria asked in surprise when she heard and suspected that her husband was up to something.

“Your dowry. lt's my right!” He answered insidiously and secretly.

“But my parents don't have any money.” Victoria explained seriously to him. “lt's my marriage to you that will save them from the poorhouse.”

As soon as Lord Barkis began to stare at her in amazement, he could not believe that he had married a beggar.

“Th-... The poorhouse?” He said incredulously.

But still, Lord Barkis began to grab Victoria in disbelief and shook her so unfairly.

“You're lying. lt isn't true.” He hissed dryly, and then cried out in anger. “Tell me that you're lying!”

“Did things not go according to your plan, Lord Barkis?” Victoria asked quietly with an angry look.

She deliberately pushed him and looked at him sternly.

“Well, perhaps in disappointment we are perfectly matched.” She spoke sharply and hostilely.

She turned away from him and left the mansion. And Lord Barkis was left alone in the hall, but was terribly angry and disappointed because he had already heard Victoria's confession about the result of the salary exchange.  
Entered the evening street of the square, when Victoria descended from the large stairs of the mansion to the road, when she stopped and saw that in a small village quietly living and dead people walking together, some of them holding both hands, she had no time to find out that they they walked, and then she hopefully joined the group of the living and the dead, who they walked calmly to the front gate and out of the small village.  
A little while later, when Victoria realized that all the living and the dead were going to church near the gloomy forbidden forest. She quietly follows a group of people with her wedding dress, wondering what is going on here today.  
But suddenly at the church door, here stands Pastor Galswells in a nightgown to block the door of his church, he just shouting for the dead people with his merciful way to drive them away, and thinking that those dead people from hell that it causes living people hopeless sin.

“Be gone, ye demons from hell!” He exclaimed as he waved his hand and his long, thin crutch to try to drive everyone away when a group of the living and the dead almost approached the door in front of him. “Back to the void from whence you came! You shall not enter here. Back, back!”

“Keep it down, we're in a church.” Reassured him by one of the dead people.

Pastor Galswells stood so motionless and amazed in front of the door that the living and the dead walked in here, he had no answer to the conditions of the dead people, and since then the one-eyed skeleton has thrown a crutch from the pastor's bony hand to the ground.  
When all the inhabitants of the small village and the dead sat down in two seats, but on the altar here quietly sat an old skeleton with his long beard at a table with a golden cup and a bottle of poisonous wine, and in front of him stood quietly and attentively Victor with his father's wedding suit. Waiting for his dead bride when she soon appears at the ceremony.  
Ah, there was a distant organ playing a wedding song when Victor turned his head on the front door of the church, but he was relieved to see when someone went inside this dead bride with blue and white flowers in a bouquet, and in front of her there were skeletal children, which they began to scatter from the petals to the floor. Emily came to the altar and joined Victor at the table, he took and held her blue hand, they looked at each other, and both gave a little smile, and then they looked at the elder skeleton when in the far corner the echo of organic matter suddenly fell silent.

“Dearly beloved and departed we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage.” The old skeleton calmly proclaimed everyone at the wedding.

Victoria standing at the church door, but noticing Victor as he stood with an unfamiliar dead woman during the wedding.

“Victor?” She spoke softly, but blushed a little.

But the skeleton hisses to let her be quiet at the wedding.

“Living first.” The old skeleton gestured to Victor.

Victor began to raise his right hand to begin repeating his vows.

“With this hand l will lift your sorrows.” He was reading his vows when he lowered his hand and took a cup of poison. “Your cup will never empty for l will be your wine.”

“Now you.” The old skeleton spoke to Emily after Victor finished reading his vows.

Emily looked lovingly at Victor, as she repeated his vow.

“With this hand l will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty.” She continued to read this when she took a bottle of poisonous wine and then poured it into Victor's cup. “For l will be…”

When Emily finished pouring the bottle, she suddenly noticed Victoria, who was standing behind the pole and watching Victor and her closely.  
Who is she? Where did she come from here? Maybe, Emily thought, she seems to be an acquaintance of Victor, or his friend, or maybe his beloved partner..?...  
Suddenly, Emily clicked a guess in her head and found out who this young woman was, and now she was hesitantly looking at Victor, and then at Victoria.

“l will be…” She tried to finish reading the vows.

“Go on, my dear.” The old skeleton gestured for Emily to finish part of the vows.

“Your cup will never empty for l will be…” She tried to finish reading the vow, but could not, she still hesitated.

“l will be your wine.” Victor had already finished reading Emily's vows with a gentle smile

Then he tried to drink a cup of poisonous wine, but was stopped by Emily, putting her hand on the cup, then Victor was surprised and confused. All the spectators muttered to each other so suddenly when they saw what was happening here.

“l can't.” She said, sighing deeply.

“What's wrong?” Victor asked her.

As Victor tried to look away from her, the dead bride put her bony hand on his cheek and he turned his head to look at her.

“This is wrong.” Emily answered sadly. “l was a bride. My dreams were taken from me. Well, now… Now l've stolen them from someone else.” She paused briefly, and then she told him with her last word. “l love you, Victor. But you're not mine.”

Emily pushed her hand away from his cheek and looked at the pillar where Victoria stood. Victor did the same, seeing with his astonishment his own beloved and beautiful bride, Victoria.

“Victoria!” Victor exclaimed in surprise.

Victoria approached Victor and Emily so quietly, the dead bride took her hand and put it on Victor's hand, he and Victoria looked at each other and smiled at each other as they held both hands so tightly much more romantically.  
Then suddenly the gaze of the living couple was interrupted by someone's voice, which was heard somewhere at the entrance of the church.

“Oh, how touching.”

Victor, Victoria, and Emily looked around in astonishment, and saw Lord Barkis with his long black cloak covered on his body, who had entered the church so cunningly.

“l always cry at weddings.” He stated when he made a false cry without tears, but slowly approached the three groups with their astonished look. “Our young lovers together at last. Surely now they can live happily ever after.” He finally approached them when he turned to Victor with his cold and hostile look. “But you forget…” However, Lord Barkis so rudely pulled and grabbed anxious Victoria from Victor that he gasped in shock. “...she's still my wife!”

Lord Barkis, with a disgruntled look, holds Victoria firmly, but slowly stepping back and forth from the separated couple behind the shocked spectators in the seats.

“l'll not leave here empty-handed!” He exclaimed menacingly.

But suddenly when Emily looked so intently at Lord Barkis, she usually guessed that she had mostly recognized the stranger in a few years as she had duly waited for it at that moment.

“You?” the dead bride asked cognitively.

“Emily?” Lord Barkis said in astonishment when he also recognized her for a long time.

“You!” She exclaimed with her angry and unpleasant look.

“But.. But... l left you...” Lord Barkis replied hesitantly.

“For dead.” Emily told him with a horrible look.

Everyone between the living and dead spectators, including Victor, gasped in shock when they realized that Lord Barkis was the killer who had killed Emily many years ago for stealing her jewelry.

“This woman is obviously delusional!” Lord Barkis persuaded in disbelief, he did not trust what Emily said.

But none of the living or the dead obeyed his condition, only the dead looked at him so angrily and hostilely, and Emily still looked at her former lover so much angrily. At once Lord Barkis had tried to say so inappropriately, but he could not, he became still embarrassed and distrustful as they watched him hostilely, but then he only began to hiss cruelly at Victor and Emily, when four sharp fangs appeared on his teeth in his open mouth, and everyone started gasping when they found out that Lord Barkis was a vampire. When he and the frightened Victoria retreated, he usually pulled the dagger from the back of the short skeleton general and placed the blade of the weapon near her neck.

“Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way.” He advised her so feverishly.

Victor was so angry that he slowly approached them, not allowing him to hurt his future wife any pain.

“Take your hands off her.” Victor insisted on him more angrily than ever.

“Do l have to kill you too?” Lord Barkis asked incredulously as he raised his dagger at Victor.

However, Victor tilted his back down, he moaned and gurgled incomparably, suddenly everyone was surprised that claws began to grow on Victor's finger, and then his body grew rapidly, like a giant, when his father's wedding suit was unspeakably torn from his body, and his the pale skin here quickly grew dark wolf fur, after that Victor had finished turning into a werewolf, which he raised his back straight, looking so fiercely at his opponent who was holding the defenseless Victoria tightly and letting the dagger out of his hand on the floor in his immense impression. Werewolf Victor roared so ominously around the church.  
Since then, Lord Barkis had pushed Victoria so furiously that she approached Emily with astonishment and speed, so that she would be standing in a safe place with her. While the girls watched intently as Lord Barkis moaned and gurgled as well, suddenly his body grew to the like stature of a werewolf, his dark usual suit with a cloak immediately disappeared, large leathery wings grew desperately quickly on his arms, after a large dark figure of some creature behind the protruding spectators raised arms with leather wings from its front appearance, and finally here just stands a huge but terrifying, dark chocolate short hairy, buffer bat monster, which loudly screech at its opponent, and as soon as possible stepping on him to attack. Instead, the werewolf gripped him tightly with both hands, deliberately holding on as the monster bat quickly clicked its sharp teeth to try to bite him, but he boldly tilted his wolf's head with bright yellow eyes away from him, and with his manly strength pulls him to the left side of the wall between the pillars to stop him for no reason, but the monster bat Barkis could not give up with the whole decision, pushed him back to the altar, then the werewolf Victor carefully compared his back so as not to fall on the old skeleton that he is sitting at a table with a cup and a bottle of poison, somehow a large bat approached him, also grabbed him with both hands to pull him harder to the bottom in front of the old skeleton, because the werewolf had to do more force slowly pulled him from the fall but the winged creature tried the only chance to slowly pull him down, two monsters to each other still with their force pushing from getting up or from falling, suddenly in the werewolf's head the idea shone, he with a special made a headbutt right on the forehead of a bat monster which he with a little dizzy released the young werewolf and screaming in pain. The werewolf Victor bravely began to wave his muscular arms as he tried to scratch the Barkis bat monster, but unfortunately the winged monster quickly retreated from the enemy's attack, and then passionately grabbed Victor's left fluffy shoulder and bit him. The werewolf whistled in pain like an anxious dog, and finally the bat monster angrily pushed him to the floor, which he lies here and whistles softly when a little blood flowed on his left shoulder, Victoria and Emily saw so anxiously and surprised at the wounded werewolf, when his body began to shrink, and in half a second it turned back to a normal Victor with his father's wedding suit, which was quite intact.  
Ever since the monster bat Barkis stood behind the deceived spectators with the divorced dead, and yet in seconds also his body had shrunk solidly and turned back into an ordinary vampire Lord Barkis with his dark usual suit with a cloak that were just as intact, taking a dagger from the floor and with his ominous gaze approached Victor who is lying on the floor, an evil bloodthirsty stranger picked up a dagger pointing the tip of the blade near Victor's face. Lord Barkis prepared his last blow to pull the sword up to Victor as he quickly closed his eyes. So when the young man felt no pain here, but Lord Barkis gasped in astonishment when he saw that he had tilted the sword blade directly into Emily's stomach, Victor opened his eyes and saw her before him, not believing with his own eyes that the dead bride had saved his life. Emily, with a hostile look, pulled the dagger from her stomach and aimed it at the much-surprised Lord Barkis.

“Touché, my dear.” He said firmly.

“Get out.” Emily said angrily.

“Oh, l'm leaving.” Lord Barkis agreed, approaching the table behind the altar when Emily was still throwing rage at him, but he ominously took a cup of poison so solemnly. “But first a toast. To Emily. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.” He lightly waved the cup so solemnly and hospitably, but then he asked her his last question. “Tell me, my dear… can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?”

Emily did not answer his question. but meanwhile the green worm angrily tried to crawl to the end of the seat cuff.

“Let me at him! Let me at him!” He exclaimed irritably, but was blocked by an old skeleton's finger to keep the green worm from interfering, and he moaned irritably. “No, don't hold me back.”

“Wait.” An old skeleton stopped the dead people from approaching the killer of the dead bride, but declaring. “We must abide by their rules. We are amongst the living.”

“Well said.” Lord Barkis agreed when, unconsciously drinking a cup of poison, he throws an empty cup into the darkness of the church and walked quietly to the parallel entrance door door of the church.

Suddenly he began to cough and suffocated, and feeling the victim's blood begin to empty, then the nails began to grow rapidly on his fingers, his pale blue skin incomparably changed the color of gray-blue, his body muscles began to thin with bones in the skin, his gray hair fell out solidly and left half-hairs on his almost bald head, and eventually he turned his head on everyone, but his face became very much more horrible and worse, his eyes were yellow and his lips blackened as if smeared with lipstick.

“Not anymore.” The green worm stated when claiming that Lord Barkis had already become one of the dead people when he accidentally drank the poison.

“Yep, you're right. He's all yours.” The old skeleton agreed to the green worm, and allowing all the undead people to approach Lord Barkis to take him to the underworld.

But Lord Barkis hissed so gloomily and terrified as he tried to open the door, but unfortunately he was caught by the dead people when they just followed the open door, Victor, Victoria and Emily watching so intently as several dead people took him from the church and then a dead fat chef woman with her hostile look began to take the latch to close the door.

“New arrival.” She said grimly and closed the door.

The old skeleton stuffed a cork on a bottle of poison to close it, and then he carefully placed the cup flat on the table as after Lord Barkis threw it openly.  
Then Victoria quickly approached Victor to hug him after she was relieved and proud to see her lover again when he disappeared from her sight.

“Oh, Victor, l never thought l'd see you again.” She said gently with her sweet smile.

On the contrary, Emily turned her head to the two couples and gave them a smile as she turned away from them and silently walked slowly to the church entrance. Victor suddenly saw the dead bride begin to approach the entrance, he quietly deviated from the hug of Victoria and approached her with his insistent gaze. Victor sympathetically saw the dead bride begin to approach the church, he quietly deviated from the hug of Victoria and approached her with his insistent gaze when she was almost at the entrance.

“Wait.” Victor stopped her from walking, and then he assured her. “l made a promise.”

But Emily looked at him so intently, and then she smiled warmly at the last moment.

“You kept your promise.” She explained quietly. ”You set me free.” So she approached him as she pulled out of her bony finger his grandmother's gold ring, and carefully placed it on his palm before she covered his fingers in it. “Now l can do the same for you.”

From now on, Emily turned her head away from Victor's gaze, who was standing so briskly and looking at her as she walked close to the entrance, a light breeze blew from the street to the church, but Emily stopped for a moment, they just turned their heads to look at everyone again, and as soon as possible threw a bouquet of flowers at an old woman with a wrinkled face who often grabbed it with both hands, but then she suddenly saw a green worm sitting on her right shoulder, that he smiled curiously at her, apparently the old woman gasped softly out of fear when she unnoticed threw a bouquet at Victoria that she also caught it so often. The young woman blushed so sweetly at Victor, who was also looking at her intently, and then again at Emily, who had already gone out and was standing outside the church at night.  
Suddenly, when Victor and Victoria were among the living inhabitants of a small village sitting on two seats to see something so miraculous, when hundreds of blue butterflies began to scatter on Emily's body that they flew to the sky with a full moon. Victor and Victoria also went to the entrance and saw so contentedly and attentively that butterflies flew far away here, so Victor took Victoria closer to put their heads together as usual, and when the young man, well aware that he had succeeded in freeing Emily from all misfortune instead of annulling the marriage as he deserved.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!! Finally Finally Finally FINALLY finished writing ten chapters of my CB Monster AU fanfic in a few moments! I've been trying so hard for a few months since I first started writing this in recent years in the middle of the summer season since I read a lot of Corpse Bride fanfics written by other owners and it definitely gave me inspiration for these EVERYONE! But I often managed to fulfill my dream two years ago to start writing my own fanfiction before I frantically designed a few characters from my favorite movie as monsters from Transylvania, but due to this fictional tale which it was written by famous authors that they gave me a chance to inspire for the creation of my own creativity along with fandoms. I wanted to thank you sincerely for reading my fanfic for the fact that you were lucky enough to hear how the script of the movie in my AU version has most finally ended, but what will happen to Victor and Victoria and their fathers which they have ever done now is something like this possible after the end of the movie? Because I will soon write an epilogue about the fact that you also need to understand what will happen.


End file.
